


it’s not a problem until it’s a problem…

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Help, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, i wanna die, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Lance doesn’t like that he’s an omega, and has been skipping heats for three years straight. Despite his best efforts to hide it, Keith can smell him from a mile away.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I…don’t know why I wrote this…i don’t know why I’m still writing it…i don’t know what I’m doing…I haven’t even watched voltron in like a year…so take my filth garbage.

     Lance was certain he wasn’t meant to be an omega. His first heat made him feel like a hole with legs. No one wanted to be around him for long, and his family obviously thought it was weird since he was a boy and, at the time, only shown interest in women. The stereotypes of Alphas and Omegas only made Lance feel worse, emasculated, and anxious about his new gender. It wasn’t very common in the first place, but a (supposedly) straight male as an omega was practically unheard of. Thankfully, Lance felt less weird about it when he realized he was also into men, but that was two years into trying to figure out his omega status and suffering multiple dry heats due to stress.

     Life was awful. He went on suppressants the moment his parents finally caved and ordered him some. Luckily it was covered in their health care, but that was only for the nasty, hard to swallow pills. The over the counter, anti-scented, topical solutions weren’t covered, and so Lance shelled out his hard earned cash to smell like a simple beta. Everything from shower gels, to cologne, to even sunscreen, Lance made sure to slather on everyday to rid himself of his honey sweet omega pheromones.

     While it was a goal of his to smell as neutral as possible, he wasn’t about to lie about his second gender. He was an omega, and there was nothing he could do about it. Lying about it would only create problems for him, and he would be more embarrassed about being caught in a lie than being an omega. He’s be on the other side of that, and it’s always unpleasant for the other omega.

     Still, it had been three years since Lance had allowed his body to go into heat. He had read all the warnings online, and heard it from his doctor a million times, but honestly he could care less if he was at a high risk of an extra terrible awful surprise heat. In his opinion, one really bad heat every few years was better than a normally shitty heat every two-three months. He had been starting to have dry heats around the time that he just decided to continue his suppressants through his heat, and who knew birth control could skip the bad parts entirely? Even at 22, Lance thought he had it all figured out…but he didn’t.

“Hey, Lance, my ex-professor is having a get together tonight. Wanna come?” Hunk asked one day. Lance snorted and looked up from his phone.

“Hell yeah I do. Is that a trick question?” He replied. His roommate shrugged.

“I dunno. It’ll probably be kinda boring. A few of engineer majors drinking wine with their old chemistry professor isn’t as exciting as you think it is,” he said.

“Wine? I’m sold,” Lance had already returned his attention to his phone before he finished speaking. Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Alright. I’m leaving in like a half hour to pick up Pidge.”

     Half an hour came up sooner than Lance had anticipated, but was ready nonetheless. It took him a second in the car to realize what he had agreed to, and then slumped in his seat when he checked his phone to see it was at thirty-seven percent battery. He fought the urge to groan and regret his decisions when Pidge got in the car, but sucked it up for the time being. It wouldn’t be too bad, right? There would be food, wine, his friends. There was much worse to work off of, and Lance only hoped he could follow along when the conversation went down the path of math and numbers and shit like that.

“You sure you’re gonna survive, Lance?” Pidge asked from the back seat with a smug grin.

“ _Yes_ ,” he snipped and looked over his seat to glare at her. The streetlights reflected in her glasses.

“Good. We’re talking about our current classes in organic chemistry and computer science,” she replied. 

     Lance rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the street ahead. Hunk, being his hunky Hunk self, tried to relieve the tension as Lance crossed his arms. He allowed Hunk to deter the teasing, and opted to focus on his day dreams as he watched the streetlights pass.

“I’m like so pumped, Professor Shirogane was the _shit_ ,” Pidge said as Hunk pulled into the professors driveway.

“Shirogane? I thought he was like an algebra teacher, not chemistry,” Lance said.

“He was a math teacher for a while, but he switched to chemistry a few years ago…” Hunk explained. “…uh…in our sophomore year.”

“Oh…right.” The car was silent for a moment.

“Wow, awkward,” Pidge announced. “Anyways, I’m hungry. Let’s go.”

     The professors house was a decent size. It wasn’t exactly impressive, but it was nice. The front lawn was neatly trimmed and obviously cared for, and the front door already had a Christmas wreath on it. Pidge frown when she noticed it, and Hunk smiled at it.

“Look at that! Doesn’t it look pretty?” Hunk noted.

“It’s November fifth!” Pidge exclaimed in fury.

“Yeah, well feel free to argue with Professor Shirogane about the appropriate time to celebrate Christmas because I’m not willing to go down that hole again,” Hunk replied. 

     Lance hung back and stuck his hands in his pockets as his friends knocked on the door. He blinked down at the porch and sighed when the door opened. His nose itched as an alpha’s scent made its way towards Lance, and when he looked up he was surprised to see a young man with dark hair and piercing navy eyes. They were locked on him as he stood at the door, and Lance suddenly felt like he couldn’t move. Strange, Lance could’ve sworn he remembered meeting professor Shirogane, and he looked nothing like the man currently staring him down.

“Oh…sorry, do we have the wrong house?” Hunk asked.

“We’re looking for Shirogane,” Pidge said. The man continued to stare at Lance, only slight moving his head towards Pidge. His eyes finally looking away as if they were previously superglued.

“Shiro lives here,” he confirmed. Hunk sighed with relief.

“Awesome! We’re former students of his. He invited us over for dinner,” he explained. The man’s eyes found Lance again, and then he shook his head as if to ride himself of delusion.

“Sorry…yeah, come in. He’s been looking forward to your visit,” he said moving to the side. 

     Hunk and Pidge walked inside, and Lance followed cautiously. He was only acutely aware of the fact that he was holding his breath when he passed the alpha, but he could feel those hard eyes on him with every step he took. Lance shed himself of his scarf, and took a step away from the strange man.

“I’ll let him know you’re here…” the man muttered before walking away in a hurry and disappearing down the hall. Pidge and Hunk were taking off their coats and shoes as they watched him leave.

“Weird dude. Do you think that’s his little brother he mentioned a couple times during lecture?” Hunk asked.

“I dunno, he gives me weird loner vibes. He probably still listens to my chemical romance,” Pidge replied.

“Hunk! Pidge!”

     The three of them turned to see a taller man with brown and white hair approach them. Professor Shirogane approached them with a warm smile and an extended hand. He shook Hunks hand, then Pidge, and then finally Lance.

“My my, if it isn’t Lance McLain,” he said. Lance chuckled awkwardly. “It’s great to see you again.”

“Yo, professor, how have you been?” Pidge asked. He turned back to Pidge and crossed his arms.

“I thought I told you guys to call me Shiro after you left my class,” he reminded them.

“Sorry profes-I mean, Shiro,” Hunk said. Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. What’s on the menu?” She asked rubbing her hands together in anticipation. Shiro laughed.

“Of course. Alright, I’ll lead you guys to the food,” Shiro said walking down the hall he just came from.

     The three followed him into a large dinning room, and they were all hit with the sudden delicious smell of mashed potatoes and chicken. All across the table were covered dishes that teased at the trios curiosity and love for food, and there were five plates already set up. Hunk was drooling like he always did, and Pidge was going nuts over the delicious flavors in the air. Lance, on the other hand, was weak.

     There was this annoying thing about his suppressants that prevented him from preordering them too early. That meant that sometimes, because he could only stock up for about six months in advance, he would have to go a day or two without his suppressants while he waited for it to arrive in the mail. He was on day three without suppressants, and he was trying to ignore the fact that if he went a full week without them he’d most definitely be in the most painful heat of his life. 

     That being said, his hormones had been off the charts lately and that affected his appetite. He couldn’t fight the natural urge to stock up on comfy, cushiony fat that would make his body the perfect temple for a baby. Except he couldn’t get pregnant, so it was a useless instinct. Still, just thinking about that made him hunger more, and it was annoying.

“Please, take a seat and we can start catching up,” Shiro said with a grin. 

     Lance could feel himself sweating to get his hands on the meat under the covers, but he forced himself to calmly take a seat on the end. Pidge and Hunk sat together on the long side of the table, and instantly started obsessing over the smells. They tried to guess which exact spices Shiro used as Lance noticed the professor coaxing the man from earlier out of the kitchen. The two men were obviously discussing something serious, but Lance couldn’t hear a word over the hunger pains. They looked at him a couple times, but he couldn’t be bothered to figure out why when he could practically _taste_ the grease inside the pans in front of him.

     Finally, Shiro returned with the man from earlier. The alpha made sure to sit as far away from Lance as possible, but continued to stare him down from the opposite end of the table. Shiro chuckled, a little nervously, and finally uncovered all the dishes.

“Sorry to keep you all waiting,” he said revealing the chicken, and then the peas. “My brother, Keith, has some concerns, but it’s all good now. Right, Keith?” The alpha was clenching his jaw and his fork waits equal force.

“…yeah,” he said. His eyes hadn’t left Lance once.

     They all scrambled for food, and soon enough Lance’s worst nightmare came to life. Pidge and Hunk got into a technical and advanced conversation with Shiro while Lance had to suffer the stink eye of a total, totally hot, stranger. Even worse, a stranger with a dominant gender. Lance tried to look away, but every time his eyes found their way back to the alpha staring at him. It wasn’t exactly a hungry stare, but almost an impatient one. As if he was waiting for something. Perhaps he could smell the fact that Lance hadn’t been able to take his suppressants for a while. Maybe he wanted Lance to make a move. Maybe he just wanted Lance.

     The thought made Lance bit his lip, but not in an act of seduction. He was frustrated with how easily his hormones influenced his thoughts. His brain was already going 100 miles per hour trying not to think about things that would trigger a heat, but when an alpha like _this_  was staring at him so intently, he couldn’t help it. His sharp teeth and jaw, his strong hands, and worst of all, his _scent_ was all driving him crazing.

     Lance stood up abruptly, and accidentally interrupted the conversation. His face was red, but not from embarrassment. He could feel himself becoming slick, and he was surprised it wasn’t bone dry like the last time.

“S-sorry…” he stuttered and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Since when did it get so hot? “Um…bath…bathroom?” He asked. Shiro was looking at him in concern, and Keith was subtly and gently getting up. Lance was so in tuned to the alpha, he couldn’t _not_ know he was being approached.

“Lance, are you okay?” Shiro asked.

“Hey, buddy. You don’t look too good,” Hunk said. “Did you bring your anxiety meds?” 

     With each second, the alpha was getting closer and his scent was getting stronger. How could they not notice it? It was so hazy and warm and _sexy_. Lance wanted to fall into the man’s scent and drown in it. Surely he was dumping it out trying to seduce Lance, wasn’t he?

“I…” Lance felt his eyes roll back as the alpha came up behind him to catch him. 

“Lance!”

“Holy shit!”

     Everyone else at the table got up and rushed to the omega’s side. He shivered in the alphas arms, and he started to thrash and whimper. His instincts driving him mad for the man who currently shielded him. Every fiber of his being was dying to moan in approval at the tight grip on his shoulders, and then wiggle a way to get closer to the strange man.

“He’s in heat,” Keith announced. Lance reaches back to grab Keith’s hair and groaned in a purely animalistic way. “How long has he been on suppressants?” He asked Hunk and Pidge.

“H-He just finished his pack, but…he’s never behaved like this,” Hunk said watching his best friend wriggle and squirm to hold the stranger.

“When was his last heat?” Keith rephrased holding Lance firmly around his waist. Hunk blinked.

“Uh…should’ve been like…two or three months ago,” He replied. Keith shook his head and leaned down to speak into Lance’s ear.

“Tell me…when did you last go into heat?” He whispered. To say Lance’s body shivered in response would be an understatement. Full on tremors traveled down his body and he arched his back. Hoping to bed to a shape that would please his alpha.

“Th…three years…aaah…” he confessed.

“Jesus Christ,” Pidge wheezed.

“Oh god…oh my god,” Hunk panicked. Lance groaned and whimpered when Keith pulled his head away to look at Shiro.

“He needs to stay here for at least three nights,” he announced.

“Uh, hold on, that’s _my_ friend you’re taking about…” Pidge started glaring at the total stranger.

“I’m so sorry, Lance! I’m so sorry! I should’ve known you weren’t going in to healthy heats. I should’ve helped you!” Hunk continued to panic.

“… _my_ friend who you’ve been _eye_ _fucking_ for the past half hour…”

“I need to call his mom! She told me to tell her if he was skipping heats again. Oh my god!”

“…so for all I know, you probably triggered his heat, _numb_ _nut_ -“

“Oh my god, is he gonna die?!”

“Guys, calm down!” Shiro shouted. Everyone was silent, except for the occasional whine from Lance who was now nuzzling against Keith’s pulse. “Keith is a trained heat nurse. He deals with this kinda stuff all the time at work. He tried to warn me that Lance was in danger of his heat tonight, but clearly I didn’t understand how intense it would be,” he explained. 

     Pidge and Hunk looked at each other, and then to Lance in a puddle on the ground. Watching him now, it was obvious Keith was trained for this type of situation. He had managed to soothe Lance into a much more calm demeanor. The omega clung to him and allowed himself to be coddled for once in his life.

“He was just trying to keep an eye on him, but alphas have instinctual needs too.”

“At work, it’s easier to cut it back,” Keith announced. “But I knew that I needed to take care of Lance the minute I smelled him.”

“You can smell him?” Pidge asked wrinkling her nose. Keith nodded and petted the shivering omega.

“It’s hard to pick up underneath all the topicals he has, but this kind of suppressed heat is almost sour. Like sniffing sour milk,” he explained.

“Ooooh my god, his mom is gonna _freak_ ,” Hunk said.

“Let us take care of him for a few days. We have more than enough supplies, and I don’t think I can let him go,” Keith requested. Hunk nervously bit his lip while he watched his friend cling to this stranger and considered the options.

“I trust you, Shiro,” Pidge said.

“H-hold on!” Hunk stuttered. “Maybe we should ask his mom,” he suggested. Pidge rolled her eyes.

“He can stay. We’ll check up on him in a couple days,” Pidge decided.

“Pidge-“

“We both know his mom would just freak out and stress him out more,” Pidge told him. Hunk sighed frowning at his friend.

“I guess you’re right…” he looked back st Shiro. “I trust you too, Shiro,” he said finally.

“Thank you. Keith, go ahead and take him upstairs. I’ll bring him some more food after he’s rested,” Shiro instructed. Keith nodded and picked Lance up in his arms as he stood up.

“Goodnight, Lance!” Hunk called.

     Lance shivered in Keith’s arms again, but was already knocked out by the other’s scent. Keith couldn’t help but smile a little. Silly little omega.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet niblits over 1000 hits within 24 hours? I should’ve written omegaverse shit years ago.
> 
> Hope you guys are liking this so far! It’s gonna be pretty smutty from here on out with some angst and some fluff. A perfect recipe for disaster, right?
> 
> Love you xoxo

     When Lance woke up, he felt like he had been hit by a train. His body ached everywhere, and it didn’t help that he was actually wet for once. Trembles traveled up his body, and he wanted to just forget he had one in the first place. It didn’t take long before an overwhelming and comforting scent met his nose and his tongue, and he blinked open his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. The lights were off, and his body was draped with a blanket. He blinked again, and then pushed himself up.

     At the foot of the bed he found himself in, sat a familiar looking alpha. He wore the same look as earlier, except now it was clearly protective. His body was tense, as if he was ready to jump into any position necessary to project Lance from…well…anything. Lance blinked and then registered the alpha as Shiro’s younger brother, Keith. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but instead of words, and high pitched moan left his throat when a wave of dizzying heat rushed over his body.

     In an instant, Keith was by his side guiding Lance to his scent glands next to his pulse. Lance gulped up the alphas scent like it was water, and reached out with a trembling hand. He gasped into his neck, and then grabbed his strong arms.

“Breathe…” He cooed. Lance sobbed, but it was dry. “It’ll pass, okay? Just move on and focus on my voice.” Lance groaned.

“Mmmmm…” he held Keith’s arm tighter. “Fuck me…please… _alpha_ ,” he begged.

“Soon. Let your body adjust for a few waves,” Keith urged. Lance whined higher, but obeyed his alpha.

“Mm…aaaa…” he moaned as he shifted his weight. Even a simple shuffle to his legs sent slick running down his thighs.

“Why not try touching yourself?” Keith suggested.

“C-can I?” He stuttered. Keith nodded and pulled the sheet away gently. Within seconds, Lance was stroking himself and gasping against Keith’s neck. “Alpha…a-ah…Keith…” he whimpered. Keith touched down Lance’s back, and kept himself in line.

“Just like that, baby. Keep going,” he urged. Lance moved his hand faster and squeezed harder, but his whole body tensed up as Keith’s fingers ran over every notch in his spine until they (finally) met his ass. He froze when the alpha touched him and pushed him forward onto his lap, and he quickly melted when Keith started kissing and nibbling at his neck.

“O-oh…” his face and his chest were turning bright red when he realized he had been stripped of all his clothes while he was knocked out. He would’ve been mad if he didn’t absolutely despise the idea of fabric on his skin at that moment. “Keith…a-alpha…” he moaned as Keith’s hands grope both of his cheeks.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” he murmured and ran one of his fingers through the slick pouring out of Lance. The omega moaned and reached down to continue touching himself.

“‘M sorry, alpha…s-so sorry,” he rambled as Keith’s teeth scraped against his neck.

     God, everything felt so _good_. Feeling an alpha body against his, smelling his scent, and feeling their instinctual dichotomy was the most amazing thing Lance had ever felt during his heat. Which isn’t saying much considering the fact that he’s never spent his heat with an alpha before.

     The thought had crossed his mind. He was very much aware of the services that were available to him. Heat hospitals were the cheapest options with bare minimum satisfaction for libido, but a great way to keep an omega healthy, nourished, and clean during a heat. There were heat companions who got paid like strippers for providing their sex and their pheromones for comfort on an emotional level. There were even betas available at a discounted price since, in terms of pheromones, they were basically just a walking dildo to an omega in heat. 

     Despite having all of that at his disposal, Lance decided he’d rather just not have a heat at all. Little did he know how addicting an alpha’s scent could be. Sure he’s smelled many alphas in his life. They’re active members in society, and it was hard to ignore. He’s even smelled an alpha right before his rut, and it was downright mouthwatering. Still, it was nothing compared to the dizzying smell that came from Keith.

     It was so _thick_  and overwhelming. Every second of every minute Lance felt like he was being showered in it, and he drank it up desperately. It smelt like unground cinnamon and freshly chopped wood. A healthy fire being fed by sticks and tree bark in the woods. Smoke and ash that came from the alpha’s burning desire.

“Aaaa…” Lance came all over their chests as Keith licked his ear. The alpha continued to lick at the omega’s scent glands, and moved his hand to Lance’s waist.

“Relax,” he whispered and pushed the omegas body against his in a welcoming way. Lance’s sticky hands found their way to Keith’s chest, and he was disappointed by the fabric in the way. “That was amazing,” he hummed. Lance was still violently shaking from his orgasm, but leave it to this stranger to find a way to make him shiver even more.

“S-sorry…” Lance stuttered pulling away his dirtied hands. Keith held his wrists with his free hand and licked some of the cum off his fingers.

“Don’t be. You were beautiful,” Keith assured him.

“Where…where’s Hunk and Pidge? Where am I…a-and…” he furrowed his brows as he felt his body panic. “What’s happening? D-did you trigger my heat o…on purpose? Ha-“

     Before Lance could continue, he was pressed back into Keith’s neck. The alpha let out a comforting hum from the back of his throat and all trace of panic immediately left Lance’s body. It was almost a purr or a growl, and it made Lance completely limp. Internally he couldn’t get over how freaky it was that Keith could control him so easily, but his body refused to be stressed as long as Keith was making that noise. He allowed the alpha to cradle him and provide a sense of comfort Lance previously thought was unattainable.

“Pidge and Hunk left a little bit ago. They were worried about your health, and decided Shiro and I should help you for the next few nights,” Keith explained. Lance furrowed his brows, and weakly pushed himself back to look at the stranger.

“What? Why would they leave me with you?” He asked a little more harshly than he meant.

“I’m a heat nurse. You’re in a really dangerous cycle, and if you tried to take care of this by yourself…” Keith trailed off and shook his head. “It wouldn’t end nicely.”

“Oh…”

“How have you been skipping your heats?” Keith asked. Lance vaguely remembered spitting out one of his deepest darkest secrets in front of his friends. He turned red in shame, and turned his head to look away completely.

“I’m on birth control suppressants, so…when I get to the week of placebo I just start the next pack,” he explained. Keith’s eyes were staring into the side of Lance’s head, waiting for the other to connect with him.

“And you’ve been doing that for three years?” Keith continued. Lance nodded and tried to put more distance between them.

“It’s just easier,” he lied. Keith noticed his withdrawal, and gently pushed him back into place. Lance gasped and finally looked back at Keith.

“I didn’t ask why. We’ll get to that later,” he told him. 

     Lance nodded, his breathing starting to pick up again. He could already feel another wave coming up, and he could tell it would be even more painful than the last. He also couldn’t help but worry about the fact that he _just_  got off from the previous wave. 

“For now, we need to address the physical.”

“Okay…” Lance breathed and curled his fingers against Keith’s chest.

“Can you feel another wave yet?” He asked. Lance nodded. “I thought so…”

“W-What’s…why is there already another one? Usually I would be okay for a couple hours,” Lance said. Keith nodded.

“If you’ve been having regular heats, it should be between an hour and a half to three hours between waves,” he confirmed. Lance frowned.

“Oh…regular heats…”

“Its gonna be very frequent and irregular for the next few days. It’s your body trying to make up for the skipped cycles.”

“B-but I can’t even get pregnant! What’s the deal?”

“It’s just biology. Trust me, a lot of it doesn’t make sense,” Keith assured him. Lance pouted.

“Is that why you kept staring at me?” He asked. Keith bit his lip and finally looked away.

“I…have instincts too. Literally anything could’ve triggered your heat. A cute picture. An amazing meal. Eye contact with an alpha. The kind of smell you gave off…” Keith shook his head again. “It was maddening…”

“Oh…” Lance’s voice was small as he realized Keith could probably still smell it.

“No matter how much you douse yourself in beta pheromones, any alpha can smell an omega that’s about to go into heat,” Keith said looking at Lance again. The omega’s eyes wide in response. “It’s almost nagging. Begging for me to just…” he trailed off, his eyes going hazy as he took in Lance’s scent. The omega squirmed in his lap and slick spread all over Keith’s pants.

“I-I think it’s coming,” Lance whispered in a hoarse voice. A growl came from Keith’s throat, and he allowed himself to run his fingers through Lance’s hair. “Please…I-I want-“

“Too dangerous,” Keith cut him off. Lance whimpered and his brows knit in absolute despair.

“It hurts…”

“It’ll hurt more if I get too involved. I won’t leave you, okay?” He assured him. Lance nodded and started to drag his hips against the alphas leg. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, and let out a small moan.

“A-ah…”

     Within minutes Lance was crying and sobbing from the pain. Keith made it easier to deal with by touching his body and scenting him, but his denial to help further made Lance’s body cramp and ache even harder. He dug his nails into the alphas shirt, and furiously rocked his ass against the other man’s thigh. Keith’s fingers were focused on tugging at his length, and it was only when Keith nibbled his ear and demanded him to cum did Lance finally find relief.

     His body was tight, and Keith’s fingers kneading into his back helped loosed it back up. Next thing he knew he was in the shower with a steady stream of warm water pouring over his head. He sat in the bathtub like a rag doll, and when he looked over he saw Keith peeling off his now dirty clothes.

“Depending on how frequently your heat acts up, we might need to bathe you a few times a day,” Keith told him. Lance sighed and ducked his head down to let the water run down his back. “Shiro will bring us food soon, so hopefully you can last long enough to eat something.”

“Why are you doing this?” Lance asked. Keith crouched down in front of Lance and tilted his chin up.

“Because you begged me to,” he replied. Lance waited for a smile or a sign that he was joking, but instead he was met with the same serious gaze Keith had been giving him all night.

“I don’t even know you,” Lance tried to keep the bitterness out of his tone, but he couldn’t help it. All he wanted to do was starve off this heat and go home to resume his life. If Keith would just give him some room, Lance wouldn’t be nearly as desperate as he was with such a strong scent clogging his nose.

“I don’t know you either, and yet here we are,” he murmured and let go of Lance’s chin. The omega stared down the alpha before returning his head back to its previous position.

     Keith bathed him fairly quickly and tried not to tease to omega no matter how badly he wanted to. He washed his hair and his body, and then rinsed him thoroughly. Once he was all dried off, he handed the omega one of his old sleep shirts and track pants. Lance reluctantly dressed himself, and then allowed Keith to lead him back to the bed. The alpha gently caressed his face, and Lance hated how much he loved the care Keith gave him.

“I’m gonna check on the food. I’ll be right back,” he promised. 

     Lance said nothing and merely blinked up at him. With that, Keith caressed his cheek once more before leaving Lance alone in the dark room. The omega sighed once the door snapped shut. What a situation to be in.

 

* * *

 

 

“How’s Lance?” Shiro asked as he put on his finishing touched on the plates. Keith shook his head as he watched his older brother.

“You need to go to culinary school or something. This has gone way past a hobby,” Keith muttered.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Shiro sang as he pulled out his phone to take a picture. Keith sighed.

“He’s a little shaken, but I think he’ll be okay. It’s obvious he hasn’t had a heat in a long time,” Keith answered.

“Good thing he has one of the best heat nurses in the state to help him,” Shiro smiled as he snapped a couple of photos. Keith took the plates off the counter and ignored Shiro’s protests.

“Just because it’s true doesn’t mean you have to point it out,” Keith grumbled as he turned to walk back upstairs.

“You should be proud of your accomplishments, Keith!” Shiro called after him. 

     Keith rolled his eyes and gently knocked on the door. He could smell the omegas hormones through the door and cursed to himself. As quickly as he could, he slipped the second plate onto his forearm and used his now free hand to open the door. What he saw when he entered wasn’t a surprise, but it still was a sight to see.

     Lance laid on his back with the hem of Keith’s shirt shoved in his face. His body writhed and squirmed on the bed, and his other hand was trying satiate his needs through the fabric of the track pants. Keith cursed out loud this time and rushed to place the food on his nightstand. Lance gasped and whimpered at the sight of the other man, and Keith jumped onto the bed to soothe the crying omega.

“I…I’m s-s-so sorry, e…everything just…” he moaned. “I-it smells like you,” he said into the shirt.

“It’s okay. I didn’t think it would happen again so soon,” Keith told him.

“Touch me,” Lance gasped. “Touch me. Alpha, _please_ ,” he begged. His body arched up, desperate to wiggle into Keith’s hands, and the shirt exposed so much of his stomach it was hard to resist such a simple plea.

     Without an argument, Keith ducked down and kissed one of Lance’s pert nipples. The omega’s breath hitched, and he shuddered. Pale fingers drifted over his other one, and Lance let out a strangled moan. Keith settled between his legs, and moved his mouth to the other side of Lance’s chest. His hand slid down Lance’s back until he got to his waist, and then gave his hips a firm squeeze. Lance pushed his body into Keith’s hands and mouth, and gasped when there was pressure between his legs.

“Keith…” He wheezed and let his head fall limp against the pillow. Keith rubbed the pads of his fingers right where Lance’s hole would be through the track pants, and sucked a hickey above his nipple at the same time. “F-fuck…aaahh…”

“I just cleaned you,” Keith grumbled against his collar bones before pulling back to take off his pants.

“I-it’s your fault! You put me in these clothes and just-“ Lance stopped talking as Keith returned his fingers between his legs and rubbed smooth delicate circles against him. He stuttered out a shaky breath, and then completely melted under the attention of the alpha.

“These clothes? What about them?” Keith asked watching his face turned redder by the second.

“T-they smell…” Lance managed.

“Should I wash them?” He continued and added pressure against his hole. Lance shook his head and groaned.

“No…no, I like it,” he gasped.

“You were just complaining about them,” Keith reminded him. Lance was breathing hard as Keith continued to push his finger inside him.

“Oh my god…” Lance sobbed.

“When was the last time you fingered yourself?” Keith asked. His finger was well past the first knuckle. Lance’s entire body was shaking.

“Mm…p-probably high school? I-it was the first time, and…i-it felt weird,” he replied.

“How so?” Keith started to pull his finger out only to push it in more so.

“I-I don’t like that I get w…wet,” Lance answered.

“Were you this wet?”

“No…no, not…a-ah…not nearly this wet.”

     Keith managed to shove two fingers inside Lance before he made the omega cum. His body was a shivering mess. Keith was quick to clean up his stomach with the discarded track pants, and washed his hands before returning to Lance’s side. He helped lance sit up and handed him the plate of freshly cooked food.

“Eat. You need nutrients,” Keith told him.

     Lance took the plate and did as he was told. He was too exhausted to try and fight his weird desire to obey the alphas orders, or to care about the fact that he was now without pants. A pleased hum escaped his throat as he chewed. His eyes rolled back, and his body slumped over from how amazing the meal was.

“Good?” Keith asked. 

     Lance licked the grease from his lips and nodded before taking another bite. The alpha chuckled, and Lance looked up to see him smiling. It was the first time he had seen Keith smile since he had met him earlier that evening. He felt both embarrassed and hot when he realized Keith was smiling at him, and he tried to hide how red his face was by looking back at his plate and continuing his meal. What a strange alpha…


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you all for your kind comments?!???? I’m so glad you guys like my take on omegaverse shit. It means a lot. Tbh I was kind of expecting hate/backlash or like really really kinky furries in my comments so this was a very pleasant surprise lol

“Yeah…yeah, I’m okay, buddy,” Lance said for the fifth time over the phone.

“Are you sure? Hey, you should ask Shiro if I can come drop off some of your stuff. I bet you’d like something like…I dunno, a change of clothes? Your suppressants came in the mail, so maybe starting a new pack would help?” Hunk offered. Lance sighed. One day too late…

“Supposedly I’m kind of in danger for this one because I’ve been suppressing it for so long, so I doubt they’d let me start my new pack,” Lance said in a sad tone. “But my own clothes and soaps would be nice. I’ll ask Keith once he wakes up.” He glanced over at the sleeping alpha, but looked away before allowing his eyes to linger on his bare skin.

“I can send a text to Shiro if you think it’ll take him a while,” Hunk offered. Lance considered that for a second before deciding against it.

“I think I should ask Keith. He said he’s a heat nurse, so he’d know best,” Lance replied. “I’ll text you what he says once he’s awake.”

“Okay, buddy. Are you sure you’re okay with this? Because I can come over there and we can take you to a heat hospital instead.”

     Lance took a moment to imagine that chain of events. He could see himself trying to sneak away from Keith, and then immediately being caught and trapped in those strong arms again. It was easy to imagine the look of horror on Keith’s face when Lance would tell him he was going to a heat hospital, and he could practically smell the jealousy. The fantasy, as confusingly fucked up and unrealistic as it was, made Lance bite his lip and shuffle his thighs together. Why did the idea of being claimed turn him on so much?

“Lance?”

“Uh…I’m okay. Really, the heat hospital would be like, what, a couple thousand dollars after insurance? Being held hostage by a stranger who will feed me for free isn’t that bad,” Lance answered. Hunk chuckled a little.

“Okay, dude. If you insist,” he said with a smile in his voice. Lance found himself smiling too.

“I’ll let you know when I can come home.”

“Thanks man. I hope this blows over quick for you.”

“Me too…” Lance sighed.

“Bye-bye.”

“Bye, Hunk.”

     With that Lance hung up and set his phone down on the night stand. He rested his head in his hands and took a deep breath. His fingers trailed up and ran through his hair before grabbing the roots and giving a good tug. He let go and then put his arms down, only to feel hands on his waist.

“Good morning,” Keith greeted and slipped his arms around the omega. Lance blushed and tugged at the hem of the shirt he was wearing.

“Morning,” He murmured shyly.

“Shiro is at work right now, so I need to go and make us breakfast. Will you be okay, or should I take you with me?” He asked. Lance weighed his options before shrugging.

“Too early to tell,” he said. Keith nodded and leaned in to take a deep breath of Lance’s scent.

“You smell like you’re kinda turned on,” Keith announced. Lance blushed deeper.

“I…might be,” he confirmed. Keith pressed his nose closer to Lance’s neck, and the omega shivered. “Keith…”

“You smell good,” he muttered against his skin and moved one of his hands down to Lance’s leg. The omega automatically opened up to the alpha and reached for his forearm to steady himself.

“D-do I?” Lance whispered. Keith nodded and finally kissed Lance’s jaw.

“You smell…” he grabbed at the little meat Lance had on his leg, and drank up the omega’s moan. “… _really_  good.”

“You have a _really_ colorful vocabulary,” Lance whispered. Keith then suddenly pulled away, and Lance felt himself wither inside.

“If you have enough of your mind to joke, you can come with me,” Keith said as he stood up to find a shirt. Lance mourned the loss of the alpha’s skin, but got up anyways. Keith tossed him a clean pair of shorts, and Lance caught it. “I’ll get started on cooking.”

     Lance pouted as Keith left him alone in the room again. What was with this guy? For someone who wanted to help him, he was doing a hell of a lot of teasing. He stepped inside the shorts, and immediately felt his muscles twinge with fatigue. Food did sound good…and his stomach had been making weird noises all morning. Perhaps it was good they didn’t get too carried away. He sighed and made his way downstairs.

     Everything was stiff. His legs, his back, his arms. He walked like a puppet on a string, and each step sent pain throughout his entire body. The light that poured in through the windows instantly made his head pound and his eyes burn. Everything hurt.

     Keith was already cooking eggs and bacon, and when he looked at Lance he could tell he was in immense pain. He reached for the bottle of pain killers he had already pulled out last night, and opened the cap for his omega. For the entire time it took Lance to wobble over to the counter, Keith had already gotten him a glass of water and a nutrition bar. The omega nodded to show his gratitude, and then dumped out four pain killers.

“Morning again,” Keith said and returned to the frying pan.

“Why are heats so painful?” Lance grumbled.

“Your body is working over time. Constant sexual activity causes muscle aches. Lack of stimulation causes cramps because it’s anticipated. Head aches come from the increased blood flow, and any other ache is probably from mental exhaustion from the instincts,” Keith explained. Lance knocked back the pain killers as Keith talked and peeled the wrapper off the nutrition bar.

“You really are a nurse. Full of information,” he mumbled.

“It’s my job,” Keith nodded and dumped the eggs and bacon out on a plate. He handed it to Lance and then started cleaning up his area. Lance watched him and slowly chewed his food.

     Keith was, in every sense of the word, an alpha. Despite the fact that they were close to the same height, Keith still managed to tower over him. His arms and his hands were strong by the look and the touch. His shoulders broad. Jaw sharp. Chest…wide and lean. His entire stature was pleasing to look at. The only thing better than his looks was his scent, and it was driving Lance _mad._

     The alpha handed him a fork, and Lance absentmindedly accepted it from him. He ate his entire breakfast while taking in the alpha’s pheromones. It was more woodsy that morning. Like he was waking up on a camping trip and the campfire was low to the cold ground. It made Lance feel protected and safe. His body craved it even more, and he couldn’t help but notice that he had gotten slick again. He bit his lip.

“Hunk wanted to come over sometime,” he announced. Keith paused washing his dish.

“The beta from last night?” Lance nodded.

“How come?”

“He just wants to check up on me. Maybe bring some fresh clothes for me so I don’t have to continue ruining yours,” he said innocently. Keith turned and took in the sight of the omega. If his red cheeks didn’t give away his previous thoughts, than his scent surely did.

“You mean like you are now?” He questioned cocking his head. Lance’s flush deepened, but his expression didn’t show any embarrassment. Instead he shrugged and continued to eat his food.

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” he said sounding guilty. Keith shook his head and finished cleaning the pan.

“So why did you start skipping your heats?” Keith asked out of the blue. Lance’s mood instantly went sour and he opted to focus on eating. “Lance?”

“I thought you only cared about how I did it,” Lance replied sharply.

“I said we’d focus on the why later, and it’s later,” Keith dried off the frying pan and set it down. He then crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. Lance didn’t like his current situation, and it was evident in his scent. He was stressed.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he said finally.

“Well you have to. Or else this will happen again, and if you’re not near a hospital it could be lethal. So fess up,” Keith nagged. Lance glared at him this time.

“It’s none of your fucking business, okay?” He growled. Keith glared back, and Lance tried not to feel intimidated.

“Lance-“

“I don’t know you, okay? What makes you think I’m gonna tell you my life story? We _just_ met,” he went off. Keith roughly ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

“Let me know when you’re done being a brat, and I’ll be glad to help you,” he said before walking away. “Until then, don’t bother.”

“Excuse me?” Lance watched him walk upstairs to his room, and almost couldn’t believe what was happening. “What did you just say!”

     Keith ignored him and closed the door behind him, but Lance wouldn’t take that. He instantly marched after him and barged back in. Keith continued to ignore him and stripped off his shirt on his way to his bathroom.

“I’m talking to you!” Lance nearly shouted crossing his arms. Keith started the shower and undid his pants as well. Lance stepped in just as he was pulling them down, and tried to fight every instinct that was telling him to jump his bones.

“Keith, what the hell?”

“Sounds like you’re still being a brat, so what are you doing here?” Keith finally responded and tested the water.

“Just so you know, _you’re_ the one who insisted that I stay here! I don’t even want to be here right now, and if it wasn’t for _you_ -“ he shoved his pointer finger into Keith’s shoulder. “-I wouldn’t even be having my heat in the first place!” He accused. Keith turned his head to speak, but forgot how close they were.

“I had _nothing_ to do with your heat,” he said through clenched teeth that were inches from Lance. The omega shivered, and wished his body wouldn’t react so obviously to the alpha currently in his business.

“Y-yes you did!” He insisted.

“How so?” Keith challenged.

“I…” Lance trailed off. His mouth running dry as he remembered his thought process that night. “…I-I couldn’t…y-you kept staring at me, and…” he looked down at Keith’s chest and couldn’t help the arousal that flowed through him. “…a-and…” he let out a whimper despite trying his hardest not to, and before he knew it Keith was pushing his body up against his.

“And?” His voice sent chills throughout Lance’s entire body. The omega clung to his arms and tilted his head so Keith could nibble on his ear.

“…h-how was I supposed to think of anything else?”

“What were you thinking of?” Fingers gently pushed at the waistband of the shorts Lance was wearing, and it didn’t take long for them to slid down his legs. 

“I-I…I was thinking about…” teeth met his skin and he gasped. “…how good you looked…how good you smelled…I wanted you…”

“Do you still want me?” Keith whispered and slid his hand under Lance’s shirt. Lance let out a pleasured sigh and Keith’s fingers traveled up his spine, and then nodded.

“Yes,” he rasped.

     With that they were completely naked within seconds. Lance didn’t realize where he was until Keith had his body pinned against the shower wall. Warm water poured over his body, but it was chilling compared to Keith’s kisses. Fingers immediately found their way inside of him, and Lance cried out at the sudden pleasure. The alpha drank it up and licked the water off his chest. Each droplet licked up was paired with a curl of his fingers, and Lance shuddered from the orgasm that quickly followed. He held Keith tight around his neck, and continued to cry when his fingers didn’t stop.

“That good for you, baby?” Keith murmured against his neck. Lance nodded enthusiastically.

“Fuck me…fuck me, please. _Please_ , alpha, fuck me,” he rambled, his legs wrapping around the other male’s naked waist. Keith let out a rough growl against Lance’s collarbones, and shoved a third finger inside him. Lance sucked in at the jab, but started blubbering about how good it felt soon after.

“You’re so fucking noisy. Anyone can tell what how good you feel right now,” Keith cooed against his ear as he gave him another curl. Lance’s back arched off the shower wall, and he sobbed with pleasure.

“A-ah! Fuck! Oh god, _Keith_ ,” he rasped. Keith nuzzled his neck and playfully bit where his mark would be. Lance came a second time from all the teasing, and still continued to egg on the alpha.

“God…Lance,” Keith huffed as the omega tried to reach down for his cock.

“Fuck me,” Lance pleaded against his lips. “Fuck me…I want you so bad…never done it before,” he confessed. Keith had to bite his thumb to suppress his groan. With the knowledge that Lance was a virgin in this sense, Keith was beyond turned on. He rocked his hips up against the squirming omega, and groaned again at the high pitched moan that escaped him.

“Yes! Yes yes yes, oh please yes…” he rambled as Keith rubbed right up against Lance’s hole. It was dumping slick over Keith’s cock, and it was the hottest thing Keith had ever experienced.

“You want this?” He asked taking his cock in his hand and rubbing his head directly through the slick. Lance nodded vigorously and tried to tighten his legs on Keith’s hips.

“Please…please…god dammit, please just-“ Lance’s jaw dropped as Keith started to push his head inside, and then let out the cutest little whine in his life.

     Normally Lance wasn’t one to be submissive and whiney in these sexual types of situations. If he ever dared to have sex with a partner, he tried his best to come off either neutral or more overly masculine. During his heats though…he literally had no control. He couldn’t stop the sounds pouring out of his mouth, and it was embarrassing to think about. Fortunately it pleased the alpha that was inside of him, but if he touched himself through his heats by himself and made those noises it always made him hate himself even more.

“Jesus… _fucking_ Christ,” Keith gasped once he shoved his entire length inside him. Lance was clinging to his shoulders and nuzzling against the alphas neck. He was whimpering, almost purring, and holding on to him tightly.

“Fuck…so big…aahhh…” was all Lance could manage to say in terms of actual English words. Besides that, the only sounds he could make were of pure absolute pleasure.

“So hot…so fucking tight…oh god,” Keith murmured into Lance’s ear. The omega dug his fingers into midnight black hair, and that spurred Keith onto start moving.

“Ah!”

     Lance came again when Keith first pulled out and rammed back into him. Every stroke and push and pull after that was pure bliss. The alpha didn’t bother to be gentle with the rest of him either, and started to press bruises into Lance’s hips and waist. He sucked hickeys up and down his neck, and continued to play at the spot a mark would go with his teeth. He was rough, and Lance loved every second of it. He came one last time as Keith finished inside of him. 

     Heavy breaths hit Lance’s collarbones as he held Keith tightly with all his limbs. They stayed there under the running water for a few moments before Keith started pressing kisses against his neck.

“‘M sorry…I won’t leave you until you’re feeling better,” he muttered. Lance was still shaking.

“Yeah?” He breathed in response. Keith nodded and kissed his cheek.

“I made you mad…stressed you out…” he rested his forehead against Lance’s. “…and that’ll make it worse…”

“Oh…”

“And now my knot is stuck inside you and we need to stay like this until it calms the fuck down,” Keith told him.

“Wait, what!?” He shoved Keith’s chest back to see where their body connected and nearly died from shock. “I-I can barely feel it! How did that happen?” He demanded to know. Keith laughed.

“You probably did. You were probably just distracted by the five orgasms you just had,” he explained.

“Oh…” he sighed heavily and kept his strong grip on Keith’s waist. “So…what do we do now?” He asked.

“We wait,” Keith replied.

“L-like this? Just…” he gestured to their pelvises. “…in each other’s businesses?” Keith nodded.

“Yeah, basically.”

“That’s really weird,” Lance said.

“Almost as weird as a twenty-two year old omega virgin,” Keith replied with a smile. Lance blushed.

“I’m not a virgin, I just…this part is new,” he murmured bashfully. Keith adored how cute Lance was when he blushed, and leaned in to rub his face against his neck.

“I’m glad I was the first…you feel so good,” he whispered. Lance blushed deeper and Keith pulled back just enough to see it before kissing his jaw.

“You…you feel good too,” Lance said. Keith hummed and continued his affections. “I’ve always been hesitant to…have sex while I’m in my heat…I always felt like it was embarrassing.”

“How so?” Keith asked. Lance shrugged and looked down.

“Something about the way it makes me behave…it’s weird to see a guy act like that,” he admitted. Keith frowned.

“Lance…do you not like being an omega?” He questioned. Lance bit his lip and shook his head.

“It’s…weird.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I dunno…people always treat me different when they find out, and…my family never fully appreciated it like they do for my sisters and…” he trailed off.

“Lance?” Keith wiped away a tear, and Lance quickly shot a hand up to dry his face of any others.

“S-sorry-“

“Hey, it’s okay-“

“Can we…talk about this later? I really liked that noise you made last night,” Lance requested. Keith nodded and tucked Lance’s face into his neck. What a sad omega.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthday tomorrow and none of my irl friends care so I’m drowning in fan fiction lol.
> 
> Add me on sc bbs  
> ksenialynns

     Lance laid comfortably in Keith’s arms. When he wasn’t eating or crying for sex, he was napping against his alpha. It hadn’t occurred to him how easily he settled into his role with Keith until he found himself preparing a nest for his nap. Since then all he could do was stare at the wall of pillows and blankets that he stacked around them.

     Based on how slow and steady his heart beat was, Lance figured Keith was in the middle of falling asleep. He moved his head a little to rub his nose against the alphas collarbones, and then returned his head against his chest. Keith made that noise that made Lance a puddle of useless hormones, and he sunk even lower in his arms. Their bodies simultaneously feeding off each other’s heat as they enjoyed the calm in the storm. It was nice being able to give his body a rest.

“Are you sleeping?” Keith whispered. Lance shook his head. “You should get some rest. I’m guessing you’re pretty sore.”

“Will you leave if I sleep?” Lance murmured.

“I promised I wouldn’t leave you,” Keith reminded him. The omega moved his head down.

“I know…but I get anxious,” he confessed. Keith frowned.

“How come?” Lance snuggled closer, and it was clear that he was sad thinking about his answer.

“No one…likes being around me during my heats,” he admitted. “My sisters all said it was weird because I can’t have babies, and mom said it was a way for our bodies to practice preparing for them.” Keith furrowed his brows.

“Really?” Lance nodded.

“My mom would tend to all of their needs when it was their time, but when I presented…” Lance stopped talking and Keith felt wetness in his chest. “…all she would do…was tell me how brave I was…as if I had a choice…”

“Lance…”

“I don’t like to think about it,” he sniffled. “The first one was…horrible. Soon they were dry and just pure pain for a week straight…I had dry heats when I was fifteen because…I dunno…thought it was weird because I used to think I was straight, and-“

“Let’s take a break, okay?” Keith cooed. Lance whimpered. “You can tell me more after this nap, okay? I definitely wanna hear it, but you shouldn’t be stressing yourself out like this. It might trigger another wave,” he explained. Lance nodded.

“Okay…”

“I’m glad you told me this. A lot of things make sense now,” Keith assured him. Lance didn’t respond and instead draped his arm across Keith’s chest. The alpha leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll take care of you this time.”

 

* * *

 

 

     Shiro closed the trunk of his car with one hand. The other hand was carrying a grocery bag with supplies for Keith and some actual groceries for Lance. He whistled as he made his way back inside and sighed once he was in the comfort of his own home.

     Inside it stunk of hormones. It wasn’t anything bad, but his sensitive sense of smell allowed him to pick up on the difference between sex and hormones. Luckily, it didn’t smell like sex.

     At first, Shiro didn’t really consider the fact that sharing a house with another alpha who was currently bedding a sick omega would give an effect on his own hormones. The first night was kind of awkward, and despite his own relationship with his partner…Lance was starting to smell better. 

     It wasn’t something Shiro likes to think about. Lance was a former student, and he was sick, but when he entered his home and was hit with the familiar scent of an omega in a healthy heat…it was ten times better than the sour scent he was giving off last night. He focused on his happiness that Keith managed to help out Lance, and moved on to put his groceries away. Unfortunately, once he got to the counter, he heard the floorboards settling behind him. He looked to see the omega in nothing but one of Keith’s long tee-shirts rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

“Shirogane…professor,” he murmured when he blinked his eyes open. Shiro smiled and stopped breathing from his nose.

“Hey, Lance. Are you feeling any better?” He asked. Lance nodded and looked around. “Where’s Keith?”

“Upstairs…I didn’t wanna wake him…he’s helped me a bunch.”

“How thoughtful of you. I was just about to get started on some dinner. Any requests?” He asked. Lance hummed and sacked his lips together.

“Mmm…I really miss my moms enchiladas…” he mumbled. Shiro walked over to his fridge and surveyed his ingredients.

“Enchiladas…I don’t have anymore sauce. Maybe quesadillas tonight, and I’ll go shopping for it tomorrow,” he suggested grabbing the tortillas. Lance nodded and walked over to sit at the counter. Shiro grabbed some leftover chicken, and the cheese before walking over to the stove.

“Sounds like things are going well. Are you comfortable here?” Shiro continued the conversation as he chopped up the chicken.

“Yeah…Yeah, Keith…he’s really helpful,” Lance replied.

“He was really worried about you last night. He said you should probably head to a heat hospital before it hits.” Lance’s emotions stirred at that, and he tried not to outwardly reflect it. “He’s got a really good nose on him. I just thought you needed a shower. Turns out you needed a lot more than that,” he chuckled. Lance smiled and blinked his tired eyes again.

“I can’t always order my suppressants when I want…they expect us to take the placebo too, so we can only re-order it about a month before my next pack.”

“So you’re on the birth control suppressants?” He asked. Lance furrowed his brows.

“Is there…any other kind?”

“Well, it’s fairly new, but they just made suppressants specifically for male omegas. Doesn’t pump you full of the wrong hormones and make you moody,” Shiro explained. “My friend, Matt, is an omega and he’s been on it for…six months now? He says it helps a ton. Shorter, less painful heats, and he says it makes him feel more like himself.”

“H-How do I get that?” He asked.

“Matt said he just made an appointment with his doctor and requested a new suppressant. Easy as that.” The alpha smiled at Lance, and he felt his mind started to race.

“I-I need to make a phone call…” he said stumbling up off the stool. “Th-thank you!” He called as he rushed upstairs. Shiro smiled a sympathetic smile.

“Good luck…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello? Yes, this is Lance McClain. I’d like to make an appointment with my primary care doctor…yes, her…I’d like to switch my supplement medication…”

     Keith slowly woke up to the sound of Lance talking on the phone. He blinked his eyes open to see him on the other side of his nest. The conversation continued without Lance noticing Keith’s eyes on him, and once it finished he still didn’t acknowledge it. He pulled his knees to his chest and tucked his chin behind them. He was shivering cold.

“Hey…” his voice was rough when he spoke. Lance flinched, and looked at Keith with wide eyes. The alpha sat up and leaned a little closer. “How are you feeling?” He asked. Lance opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out. Keith waited patiently.

“G-good…um…just wanted to make an appointment,” he replied finally. Keith. Nodded and took a moment to stretch.

“Mm…that would probably be a good idea. You’ve been making really good progress,” he said. Lance nodded and watched his body move under his shirt. “If you continue to get better, we can probably send you home tomorrow.”

“Oh…okay…um, so soon?” He questioned. Keith nodded.

“You’ll still be in heat for nearly a full week, but I’m sure you’ll have no issues finding someone to help you,” Keith said. Lance felt his body spike with anxiety. It was noticeable.

“Um…I-I dunno…uh…not a lot of people…wanna be around it,” he said. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Do…you not have some kind of partner?”

“Well, Hunk would definitely feed me and make sure I’m all bathed, but…” he trailed off and looked away bashfully. “…b-but…it’s been nice…having you…um…take care of other aspects,” He stammered. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Oh…” he wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“But if you think I should go home…I probably should,” Lance said letting his head down in submission. Keith frowned.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Lance was silent for a moment before looking over at Keith and shaking his head. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared,” he whispered. Keith moved over to sit next to Lance. His body relaxed against Keith’s chest.

“How come?”

“I…haven’t had a heat in so long, I…” he shifted to find a more comfortable position against Keith. “I-I’ve never felt so dependent in my life, and I dunno how I’ll be able to take care of myself. There’s something about you that makes me want to obey, and…I don’t know if I like it or hate it,” he confessed. Keith rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

“Medically, I could tell you all about how your instincts are stronger the more you neglect them…” Keith murmured. Lance felt his heart squeeze. “…but that’s not gonna help you figure out how it’s affecting you emotionally.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Lance said and pulled away. 

     Their eyes connected, and Lance took a second to really take in the alpha’s navy stare. He stared at Lance in such a way that reminded him of the first time. Hard, intense, and watching. Waiting for something to give that would tell him everything, and it was chilling because Lance didn’t know what he was anticipating.

“I’m sorry, Lance,” he said. The omega blinked.

“About what?” His voice low and trembling. Keith reached to touch down Lance’s spine.

“It’s easier at work, but…” he pressed against the small of his back. Lance willingly bent to the alpha’s desire. “…I can usually keep a cap on instincts and my own personal pheromones. In school, heat nurses are taught how to control our scents to purely calm and sedate the omegas,” he explained. Lance listened intently.

“But your scent…” Keith paused and leaned in to take it in once again. “…it was so strong I could smell it through your cologne…”

“Is that not common at work?” Lance asked as Keith continued and pressed his nose into Lance’s neck.

“It is, but something about your scent…I knew I wanted you” he nuzzled against his skin, and Lance sucked in a breath.

“R…really?” He stammered. His arms made their way around Keith’s neck. The alpha nodded and kissed his jaw.

“It wasn’t even just your scent. The way you looked at me…I wanna hold your attention forever,” he huffed. Lance let out a pleased hum, and then gently slipped his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“So it’s your fault, huh?” Lance murmured. Keith nodded. “You want me so badly…”

“I can’t help it. I know it’s overwhelming you…and I wish I could stop it, but…” he groaned into Lance’s ear, and the omega shivered. “I’ve never had such a strong instinctual urge. You fuel me.”

“Keith…”

“I wish I could keep this professional. If you stay any longer than tomorrow, I might mark you…a-and I wouldn’t be able to stop myself.”

“What a silly alpha,” Lance murmured. Keith tensed and then pulled Lance into his lap.

“It’s pathetic, I know…but I’m sorry. If you weren’t in such an intense heat you’d probably fight it better. You’re vulnerable, and I’m not helping.” He was practically inhaling Lance’s hair as he spoke.

“I appreciate your honesty…” Lance said. He was distracted by how close Keith was to him.

“I wish I could keep you forever. I wanna take care of you.”

“Keith…” Lance moaned as the alpha started shifting their hips together. He was hard.

“You shouldn’t stay. It wouldn’t be smart.”

“I want you too…” Lance sighed. He held Keith’s head against his chest and went dizzy from all the teasing stimulation.

“Jesus, Lance.”

“I want you inside me now,” he demanded. Keith gasped as Lance pushed his hips down on his own accord, and held him tighter around his waist.

“You want my cock again?” He whispered under the shell of his ear. Lance trembled and nodded.

“Give it to me…” he pulled at Keith’s sweatpants. “Now.”

     Within minutes Lance was sat firmly on Keith’s lap. His body positivity singing with the feeling of his alpha’s cock inside it. He was still wearing his shirt, but Keith was bare under him. It sent his head in a rush, and he couldn’t help but grin at their current dynamic. Keith was the one gasping and moaning this time, and each sound drove Lance to drive his hips harder on his dick. He hummed and moaned with each thrust, and Keith’s fingers were tight on his hips.

“You like that?” Lance asked. Keith nodded and gently rocked his hips up. Slick was coating his stomach and ran down his balls and thighs.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Keith wheezed.

“Yeah…it’s all for you…” Lance whispered in a sultry tone. Keith growled and tossed his head back. 

     Lance pulled himself off his cock and then shuffled forward. He turned around and could feel the alphas eyes eat up his backside. With a few little shuffles, his ass was in Keith’s face, and the alphas hands were all over him. He hummed with pleasure and smiled as Keith leaned in to taste. Before he knew it he was face down on Keith’s stomach while the alpha roughly ran his tongue inside him. He whimpered and shivered and cried as Keith ate him out, and then he whined and swung his hips when he stopped.

“Let me see you,” Keith rasped. Lance allowed the alpha to roll him over and crawl between his legs so he could watch as he stimulated him.

     The minute Lance could see the feral look in his eyes, and the shining slick around his mouth he knew he wasn’t gonna last. The alpha took one lick and Lance was cumming in a second. His body shuddering violently as Keith continued, and the after shocks still shaking with every pass of his tongue.

“I wanna come inside you,” Keith rumbled as he started licking up the cum on Lance’s stomach.

“Do it…cum inside me,” he sighed.

“Fuck…” With that, Keith sat himself up and instantly sheathed himself inside Lance. The two men moaned together, and that was enough to make Keith go on. “I wanna knot you again…”

“Do it. I want it. Want you,” Lance urged as he wrapped his legs around Keith.

     Five minutes later they were in the same situation last night, but thankfully in a more convenient position. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other while Keith was deadweight between Lance’s legs. For some reason Lance enjoyed the crushing, and found comfort instead of pain from Keith being heavy on his hips. He ran his fingers through the alphas hair, and kissed his head as they caught their breath.

“Sorry…” Keith managed to murmured. Lance chuckled and shook his head.

“Don’t be.”

“I didn’t realize being an omega upset you so much…I should get a hold of myself,” Keith continued. Lance hummed and let his head flop down.

“It’s…I dunno. It’s better with someone who isn’t disgusted by it,” Lance admitted. Keith pushed up his upper body to make eye contact with him.

“Do you really believe people are disgusted by you?” Keith asked. Lance blushed, but maintained the eye contact.

“Um…I-I mean-“

“It’s so incredibly rare. The male omegas I’ve met have pretty big egos because of that,” he told him. Lance’s face twisted.

“Really? But they’re guys…doesn’t it make them feel…emasculated?” Lance asked shyly.

“Is that how you feel?” Keith questioned.

“A little…a-and I’ve met a couple guys who liked to hide it, so…I guessed they probably felt the same way.”

“I mean…I can see why you’d feel like that,” Keith assured him. “But…Lance, I’m gay.” Lance blushed deeply and looked away.

“S-so?”

“When a female is in heat it does nothing to me,” he said. “That’s probably another reason I can control it better at work, but what I’m saying is that one of the reasons I like you because you’re a _man_.” Lance looked up at him again.

“Y-you like me?” He stuttered. Keith turned red himself and opted to look at Lance’s chest instead of his face.

“Yes…but that’s not the point I was making.”

“Right, right…”

“I’m…I react to your scent so strongly because it’s masculine. Not a lot of people know that male omegas smell differently from females,” he said. Lance’s eyes went wide as he took in the information. “It’s hard to notice, but it has to do with our sexuality. Lance, it’s…there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Oh…” he breathed. Keith sighed and laid back down on Lance’s chest.

“You’re wonderful,” he murmured. Lance pulled Keith’s hair out of his face and took a moment to take it all in.

“No one has ever said that to me,” he noted out loud.

“Really?”

“Yeah…I mean, my family loves me, and my friends are supportive…but…I dunno. I’ve been in a bit of a funk, so I’m not as fun to be around recently.”

“It happens. It’ll pass,” Keith said. Lance nodded.

“You’re alright, Keith.”

“Alright? I just said you were wonderful.”

“That was your choice of words, and these were mine,” Lance replied calmly. Keith pushed himself up to give his omega the stink eye.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying we said different things,” he answered.

“Am I not wonderful?” Keith bickered. Lance chuckled.

“You’re horrendous,” he joked. The alpha’s face relaxed when he realized Lance’s true meaning. Then he smiled.

“If I’m horrendous, then you’re atrocious,” he bit back with a playful tone. Lance giggled and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but you just said I was wonderful.”

“That was before you said I was horrendous,” Keith pointed out. Lance pouted playfully.

“That’s not fair,” he decided. Keith chuckled and leaned down to press his nose against Lance’s neck.

“You’re not fair,” he mumbled.

     Lance hummed and held Keith close in his arms. Silly silly alpha.


	5. Five

“Shiro’s making dinner by the way…he probably finished making it a while ago though,” Lance said as he dried off Keith’s hair from their shower.

“Yeah? When were you downstairs?” He asked.

“While you were sleeping. I woke up earlier and I heard something downstairs,” Lance answered. Keith was quiet for a moment as lance pressed quick kisses to his jaw and shoulders. “We should check on him-“

“Did you put on any more clothes when you went downstairs?” He questioned. Lance was stunned in to silence from Keith’s question. It was only when the alpha turned to face him did he manage to produce words.

“I was covered,” he answered vaguely.

     Keith clenched his jaw. The idea of another alpha seeing Lance like that was driving him mad. He tried to see the logic in the fact that Shiro would never over step that boundary. Not only is Lance a former student of his, but he’s also much younger and naive. He wouldn’t take advantage of his power like that. Plus he knew about Keith’s interest in the omega since he was so adamant about helping him. No matter how logical he thought, he couldn’t stop his fist from clenching as well.

“Keith?”

“So you just decided to show off?” He accused. Lance glared at him.

“Stop it,” he said sternly.

“You’ve probably been driving him mad, y’know? Stinking up the house with all your pheromones and sex,” he pressed stepping closer. Lance stayed put and crossed his arms as he held his alphas fiery eyes.

“You’ve been pretty stinky too. Don’t peg this on me, you _want_ me stay,” Lance bit back. Keith finally broke the eye contact and walked away digging his fingers in his hair.

“Jesus, Lance…” he groaned.

“What?” The omega challenged.

“You’re driving me fucking nuts!” He growled and dropped his hands.

“Well you’re driving me up the fucking wall! Shiro didn’t fucking care, and I had just woken up!”

“He still saw you, and you’re _mine_ ,” Keith blurted facing the omega again. His face was red with anger and embarrassment, and all Lance could do was look conflicted.

“Wha…Keith…” he struggled for words, and Keith bit his lip badly.

“Fuck…I-I didn’t mean…I mean, instinctually, I…shit,” he stammered. Lance furrowed his brows and uncrossed his arms.

“Geez…” he sighed before walking over to the alpha. He wrapped his arms around the other man, and allowed the alpha to cling to him.

“I’m sorry…” Keith murmured.

“And I thought I had instinctual issues,” he teased. Keith sighed and sought comfort.

“I really am sorry. That’s a really outdated way of thinking, and…I’m just really sorry.”

“I can forgive you. I say weird shit because of this heat, so it only makes sense you’ll say weird things too,” Lance assured him.

“What weird things do you say?” Keith asked.

“I dunno…weird shit like calling you alpha and like begging during sex. I’m like…” Lance trailed off. “…huh…I actually haven’t had enough sex to know if that’s normal or not…but calling you alpha is definitely weird.” Keith snorted.

“It’s weird, but it’s kinda hot,” he nodded. Lance giggled and nuzzled against him.

“You’re weird.”

“Not as weird as-“

“You tell me where my son is, _now!_ “

     A shrill voice from downstairs interrupted their bickering, and caused Lance’s stomach to drop. He could recognize that voice anywhere, and the anxiety instantly made his stomach cramp. Keith lifted his head from Lance’s shoulder and turned his head in the direction of the noise. Lance’s heart started to race.

“His friend just told me he’s been off his heat for three years! What are you doing with him! Where is he!” She continued.

“Holy shit,” Lance breathed and scrambled to put on some clothes.

“Who is that?” Keith asked.

“It’s my fucking _mom_ ,” he wheezed and grabbed his phone. He had easily a dozen texts from Hunk and a million missed calls from his mother. “Shit…”

“How did she know you were here?” Keith questioned as he watched Lance panic.

“I dunno! Probably Hunk,” his voice cracked with nerves, and he rushed downstairs.

“Lance, wait!”

     He ignored his alpha’s plea and rushed downstairs to see Shiro nervously trying to calm down his mother. The minute his foot met the floor, her caramel eyes snapped to him and she instantly rushed over to him. He was crushed in the tightest hug she had ever given to him.

“Lance! Oh, mijo, I’m so glad you’re okay!” She cried.

“M-mom!” He stuttered and looked up to see Keith at the top of the stairs. She let him go only to cup his face and asses him.

“Are you safe? Have they hurt you? What are you even _doing_  here?” She went off and checked his face and neck for any marks. “What are these little marks here? What has this man been doing to you!”

“Nothing! Shiro hasn’t done anything!” Lance growled.

“Well someone’s been doing something! Who is responsible for this…” she trailed off as Keith started making his way down the stairs. The alpha stopped at the last step and looked Lance’s mother in the eyes. She glared at him and held Lance to her chest.

“What did you do to my son?” Her tone was hostile. Keith took a second to collect himself.

“Lance went into heat during Shiro’s dinner party last night. He said it was his first one in three years and he was in intense pain. I’m a heat nurse at the galra care hospital downtown. I knew it would be dangerous to leave him to care for himself and to move him to the hospital,” he explained.

“So you took it upon yourself to stuff him like a turkey? You’re a sick person,” she spat.

“Mom, he’s been helping me a lot actually,” Lance muffled against her blouse. She redirected her glare to her son and lifted his head to look him in the eyes.

“You can’t trust what your heat is telling you, mijo! Just because he makes you feel better doesn’t mean he’s being good!” She cried.

“Mrs. McClain, please, Lance was a former student of mine. I’d never put him in a situation I felt would put him in danger,” Shiro said coming closer. She swiveled her hard stare at the professor.

“Why would I trust you? He was humiliated in your class, and you did nothing to fix it!” She hissed. Shiro froze.

“I…what?”

“Mom!” Lance growled. She looked back at her son. “I’m _fine_ ,” he assured her.

“I’m taking you home,” she decided.

“No, I’m-“

“Mrs. McClain, if you put him in a new environment it might over stimulate him!” Keith warned.

“Better than being some man’s play thing,” she spat.

“Mom! I’m twenty-two! I can decide for myself,” Lance said putting his foot down and wiggling out of her grasp.

“Not like _this_ , mijo! Don’t you know? You on your heat isn’t like yourself!”

“I wouldn’t know! Because you never fucked cared for me during my heats!” He shouted.

     That shut her up. She looked at him with wide horrified eyes. They were guilty, and it made Lance even more mad. Shiro and Keith were silent as the omega glared at his mother and then crossed his arms. He was turning red, and he glanced over at Keith. The alpha nodded encouragingly.

“You…you were always there for Maria and Luisa. Every time they were in heat you wouldn’t leave them, and you cared for them the entire time, but…when it was my turn…” he looked away, saddened by the memories. “…you never stayed with me like you did with Luisa. You never cooked me special soup like you did for Maria. You never _told_ _me_  about all the things I should know when I go into heat, a-and…it hurt me.” Mrs. McClain was speechless as Lance wiped the tears blossoming in his eyes.

“I skipped my heats because they made me feel bad about myself. I always felt like it was unnatural for me to go into heat because I’m a man. No one wanted to even be near me when I was in one of my heats, and…everyone always treats me different from my siblings and my cousins. I’m the only male omega in the family, and…the way I was treated made me feel disgusting.”

“Mijo…I’m so sorry-“

“I’m gonna stay here with Shiro and Keith for the rest of my heat if it’s okay with them. If not, I’d rather go back to my apartment. I’d rather not go through this with you right now,” he decided. Her lower lip trembled, but she nodded regardless.

“Okay…” he nodded back. “Please…let me know when you’re better and we can talk.”

“I will…” he trailed off as she hugged him again, gentle this time. She kissed the top of his head and looked back to Shiro.

“I’m sorry for barging in…thank you for taking care of my son,” she said before walking out.

 

* * *

 

 

     Hunk nervously played with his phone. He had texted Lance a few hours ago, but he still hadn’t gotten a response. Pidge looked grumpy as she watched his fiddle with his cellular device, and then finally got up to go to the fridge. She had to come over to calm him down after he confessed what he did, and needless to say it was hard for her not to shout at him for it. If it was anyone else but Hunk she would’ve already gnawed their ears off by then. She grabbed a soda and returned to the couch.

“God, just yell at me already,” Hunk groaned and flipped his phone onto the coffee table. She popped open the tab and took a long sip.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“I know it was a bad idea, I-I just couldn’t help it! It felt wrong not to tell her!” He said defensively.

“But did you really have the right to tell her?” She asked.

“I dunno…I’ve been so worried about Lance. He said he’d get back to me about bringing him clothes and stuff this morning, but he hasn’t told me anything since.”

“Maybe you should’ve called Lance instead of his mom,” Pidge pointed out. Hunk sighed.

“I’m sorry…you’re right.”

“You should give him another call in the morning, but maybe let him rest tonight. From what I saw, this isn’t gonna be an easy heat for him,” Pidge suggested and chugged the rest of the can.

“You’re right…”

“Usually am. We’ll check on him tomorrow in person too. Shiro said he’s been doing better,” she reminded him. Hunk nodded.

“I hope he hangs in there…”

 

* * *

 

 

“That was…kind of amazing,” Keith whispered as Lance settled against his chest again on the couch. They were full from the dinner Shiro cooked, and Lance was content with the warmth Keith was giving off.

“What was?” He hummed and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist.

“Back there…with your mom. I’d never be able to do that,” Keith confessed. Lance lifted his head to look at the other man and blinked.

“You…what?”

“You were really brave,” Keith added. Lance furrowed his brows and sat down.

“You, an alpha…think I was brave? An omega?” He questioned. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, you know us alphas are pretty cowardice,” he said.

“But…you’re so strong. I-I’m so weak compared to you,” Lance stammered as his eyes traveled down Keith’s arms. The alpha took his hand.

“Stereotypes…I’m not very brave. Not like you,” Keith said.

“Nonsense-“

“Lance, you’ve been through a lot,” Keith interrupted. Lance looked him in the eyes, and finally understood the sincerity of his words. His thumb rubbed against the back of his hand. “What you just told to your mom…it’s horrible how they’ve treated you in the past. It explains a lot about how you function now.”

“I’m sure I’m not the only one…” he trailed off as Keith let go of his hand to cup his face.

“If someone…if I had a family that made me feel that way…I wouldn’t be able to live with it. It’s amazing you’re still here. _You’re_ amazing,” Keith told him.

“What’s your family like?” Lance asked changing the subject. Keith paused for a moment and turned his head away.

“I…didn’t have a family for a long time,” he said as his hands slipped from Lance’s face.

“No?” He shook his head.

“No, I…was pushed from house to house for bad behavior. Once I presented, Shiro’s family took me in, and…he’s been the only person who wanted me to stay,” he explained. The hurt dripped from his voice like tears.

     In that moment something clicked in Lance’s head. He reached for Keith’s hand and held it tightly. When those navy eyes met him again, Lance finally saw Keith as he was. Not an alpha. Not a strong man who needed to take care of him. None of that nonsense. Instead he saw someone who was hurting. He saw his equal.

“I would rather be kicked out than be belittled for something I can’t change. You deserve to be treated with as much kindness and grace as any other omega. As any other _person_ ,” Keith continued. Lance blinked, and a tear rolled down his face.

“Thank you…” He murmured. Keith smiled and reached up to wipe away his tear.

“Don’t worry about it.”


	6. Six

     It was hard to wait so long. Hunk was naturally a caring friend, so asking him to do nothing while his friend was possibly upset was upsetting in itself. He couldn’t sleep that night, and found himself not only worried, but also missing his long time best friend.

     Lance and Hunk had known each other for years. Their parents bathed them together as babies, and they all went to the same church. Hunk will always cherish the childhood memories they had together. He could remember how much at ease his friend was before they presented in middle school. He really had a pep in his step, and he loved to be alive. There was nothing Lance didn’t take head on. Hunk actually assumed he would end up being an alpha, but he should’ve thought otherwise when Hunk bulked up and Lance remained thin and lean. He found himself wishing he could’ve noticed Lance’s destructive behaviors sooner.

     This wasn’t the first time he tried to skip heats. When he presented, Hunk could remember the look of terror on his mother’s face and he writhed around in pain. It took Hunk crying for her to help, and trying to pick him up himself. After his first heat, he’d do anything to starve off his other ones. Some days he’d be so wound up, all it took was stepping inside a room with an alpha to set him off and send him to the nurses office. He was sick, and it took Hunk begging him to stop and telling his mother.

     The hardest part for Hunk was that he thought Lance was better. He thought that his mother would help him after the incident, and that he had made a set schedule with his birth control suppressants. After having so much time to think about it all, he felt almost angry that Lance’s mother did absolutely nothing. The woman who was an omega herself, raised two omega girls, couldn’t help Lance simply get his heats on track? It made him angry for Lance.

     His phone rang, and he instantly jumped out of bed. It was 4:18 am, but he couldn’t sleep anyways. He tugged the cell phone off its charger and didn’t bother looking at the name.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Oh, wow. You’re awake,” Shiro’s voice came from the other line and Hunk let out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, I…couldn’t really sleep. I feel really bad about Lance’s mom,” he confessed. 

“It’s okay. Lance said you had his well being in mind, and that he should’ve messaged you back,” Shiro replied.

“How’s he doing? I know I said I trust you guys, but I’ve been really worried about him.”

“I can tell. You’re a really good friend, Hunk. Lance has been improving a lot. He said he’d like to stay for the rest of his heat if that’s okay,” he replied. Hunk swallowed.

“Like, his entire heat?” He asked.

“Yes. I think he’s grown rather fond of Keith, and…vice versa.” Shiro explained. “Anyways, I called because he mentioned you’d like to visit and bring him some supplies form home.”

“Yes, very much so. I could bring some of his clothes, and I can bring some of his favorite foods and snacked,” Hunk offered.

“Thank you. That would be wonderful. What time did you want to come over tomorrow?”

“I-I can come over anytime. As long as Lance is okay at that time. He gets embarrassed when people see him during the really intense waves.”

“Okay, how about noon?” He suggested.

“That sounds good. Um…is he awake right now by any chance?” Hunk asked. Shiro took a deep breath.

“He’s not exactly in a position to talk right now…Keith is…tending to him at the moment,” Shiro replied awkwardly.

“Oh…uh, okay. Um, when you see him again just tell him I say I miss him and hope he’s feeling better,” Hunk requested.

“Will do, Hunk. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck!”

     Lance flung his head back against Keith’s shoulder. This wave hurt. It was like being incased in sticky, burning molasses, and the only relief was Keith’s hands on his body. His body cramped whenever he stopped, and it sang with pleasure at the slightest caress. His hips squirmed as the other man gently prodded his fingers inside him. A pale arm wrapped possessively around Lance’s waist, and he was sat on his lap with his back pressed to Keith’s strong chest. It was like heaven and hell all in one.

“You like this?” Keith whispered in his ear. Lance shuddered and gasped before nodding.

“Yes…yes! P-please…your cock…” he rocked his hips to hopefully find it, but Keith held him tighter to stop him.

“Calm down, baby. We need to go slow so you don’t get hurt,” Keith cooed. Despite his urge to pin Lance down and shove his dick inside him, his urge to soothe his omega was stronger.

“Alpha…Keith…a-ahh…” he moaned around three fingers pushing inside him. His body trembled and shook. The intense pleasure his alpha provided almost too much to process. Keith kissed at his exposed neck and did everything he could to calm him down while riling him up.

“Does that feel good?” He hummed. Lance nodded vigorously.

“Yes!” He gasped. “So good…so good…”

“You poor thing…” Keith murmured and then licked Lance’s pulse. The omega went crazy at the sensation. “Woke up in pain. Crying for relief,” his voice never went higher than a whisper. Lance whimpered.

“Alpha…”

“Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” He asked and gently pulled his fingers out. Lance sobbed at the loss and ran his fingers through the hair at Keith’s nape.

“Y-you already helped me so much last night, I…I-I didn’t want to be selfish,” he said. Keith sighed and nuzzled his neck.

“Don’t worry about that. Just…let me help you when you need it,” he replied and reached down to grab his cock. 

     Lance immediately tensed up when he felt the head of Keith’s dick against him. He moved his head to watch the alpha tease his hole before he finally started to push inside him. A million curses and obscenities flew from the omega’s lips as he finally felt the relief he had craved for so long. Keith gently guided him to the base of his cock, and then held him there so he could adjust.

“Shit…” Keith breathed against Lance’s neck. “Oh…shit…”

“Mm…aah…” Lance shivered at his alpha’s cursing, and found the strength to circle his hips. Keith sucked in a deep breath, and moved his now free hand to Lance’s hip.

“W-wait-“

“I wanna…make you feel good,” Lance insisted and ground his hips back into the other man. Keith growled and wrapped both arms tightly around Lance’s waist.

“Lance-“

“Let me…aahhh…I wanna…want you…”

     It took everything for Keith to resist claiming the omega on top of him. His neck was right there, and he shivered and shuddered with every kiss to where his mark would be. He teethed at it, and Lance shoved his hips back in response. Keith groaned, his brows furrowed with pleasure and discipline.

     Suddenly Lance wriggled out of his arms and jumped off. With his alpha confused, he had the physical strength to push him down and straddle him. He sat back on Keith’s dick and hummed with delight at his position on top. His eyes fluttered shut, and his jaw wide with the pure and absolute bliss that was shoved inside him. Keith could do nothing but look up at the omega and drink up the delicious sight.

“Fucking Christ,” he wheezed as Lance bounced on his lap.

“So good…so _big_ …” Lance rambled.

     Keith had half a mind to reach down and tug at the omega’s length, and in seconds he was spilling all over Keith’s stomach. Before Keith could even react to what happened, Lance was crawling off his lap to lick it off his stomach. He groaned and threaded his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Keith sighed. Lance merely hummed and kissed his way to the alphas cock.

     Lance wasn’t about to brag about his experience giving head. He was mostly motivated by hormones than actual brain power, and his hormones currently wanted to blow the bejeezus out of his alpha. The skin and weight was foreign in his mouth, but he found that it was the way Keith reacted to him that made it so satisfying. His fingers wound tighter on his hair, and the dull pain merely egged him on. It was almost addicting.

     After a while he had to stop, and Keith finished by jacking off on Lance’s face. It was dirty, and one of the grossest things he’s done in bed, and yet it was so good. Lance wiped the spunk off his face and lazily licked it off his fingers as he giggled. The sound was so cute, Keith couldn’t stop himself from sitting up and claiming his mouth in a kiss.

“Tease…” he accused and helped clean off his face. Lance smiled at him with rosy cheeks before opening his eyes.

     They stared at each other for a moment. Their body’s humming in reminiscence of their orgasms, and their minds fuzzy with pheromones and lust. Still, even through the clouds, Keith couldn’t help but feel a spark between them. His chest tightened at the sight of his smiling omega. Happy and content with the pleasure he provided, and even more so to give back what he had received. The sparkle in Lance’s eyes as they looked at each other made Keith adore him even more so.

“What time is it?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head while maintaining eye contact.

“Who cares?” He murmured. He caressed the omega’s face and watched his blush deepen.

“I’m…sorry I woke you,” He whispered. Keith leaned in.

“Don’t be,” he said before kissing him gently on the lips. Lance’s heart fluttered and he automatically steadied himself by touching Keith’s chest. It was a short and sweet type of kiss, and yet it left Lance breathless.

“Have we done that before?” He asked. Keith chuckled.

“What? Kiss?”

“On the lips,” Lance clarified. Keith’s smile faded a little.

“Oh…I dunno. Maybe once or twice.”

“I like it,” Lance announced. Keith felt his heart rate spike.

“I’ll make sure to do it more often then,” he replied. 

     Lance smiled and leaned in for another one. Their lips brushed against each other before Keith gave the last little push to seal the kiss. It was soft, gooey, and absolutely romantic. The feeling was everything Lance could dream of, and he clung to the man who could provide that for him. When they parted again Lance nuzzled his neck.

“I think I like you too,” he said. Keith laughed a little and wrapped his arms around the omega.

“You think?” He questioned.

“I mean we just met, but…” he sighed and settled into Keith’s arms. “…yeah. I think so.”

 

* * *

 

 

     When Hunk stepped inside Shiro’s house he instantly felt like he was intruding. The smell was ten times stronger from the last time he visited, and it was overwhelmingly alpha. He instantly found that peculiar. Lance was in the middle of his heat, but he could only smell sweet little details of the omega’s scent. Regardless, he walked in with Pidge holding a box of Lance’s clothes and snacks.

“Thank you, so much,” Shiro said taking the box from Hunks hands. He nodded.

“No problem. How’s he doing?” Hunk asked.

“Really good. He and Keith have really taken a liking to each other. Of course, Keith is one of the best heat nurses in the area,” Shiro said with a note of pride.

“Really?” Pidge asked. Shiro beamed and nodded.

“Yeah, he actually saved that omega who suddenly went into heat sickness in the middle of the streets last year,” he said walking them over to his living room and setting the box down on the table. “He made it into local news and everything,” he pulled out his phone and typed into the search engine.

“I think I remember hearing something about that. That was Keith?” Hunk questioned.

“Yup! Here it is. She was only seventeen and thought she was a beta.” He handed his phone with the article to Hunk.

“Oof. Late bloomers have it rough,” Pidge muttered looking at the screen with her friend.

“She thought her preheat was the flu and was raised in a primarily catholic house hold.”

“Makes sense that she’d get sick. Female sexuality is a big taboo in those communities,” Pidge said.

“He helped calm her down until the ambulance arrived. If any other alpha tried to help they’d be so repulsed by the scent they wouldn’t be able to stomach being near her, much less putting their nose all over her scent glands,” Shiro said. “Any longer without comfort, she would’ve gone into shock and her body would’ve gone through irreversible damage.”

“Damn…”

“That sounds-“

“God dammit!”

     They stopped talking as a door slammed upstairs. Feet stomped down the first half of the stairs, but stopped as a growl ripped from above. Hunk could see Lance’s bare feet on the steps, and walked over to get a better look.

“Get your fucking hands off me!” Lance hissed and tugged his arm away.

“Lance, wait-“

“God, I’ve never met someone who’s such a stinking _alpha_ ,” he grumbled as he continued his trek downstairs. He stopped with wide eyes when he saw Hunk, and suddenly felt extremely exposed in his baggy t-shirt.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Hey, Lance! I…” Keith trailed off as he caught up. He eyed the beta in the room and slowly moved himself between him and the omega. Hunk wasn’t happy.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Nothing!” Lance said quickly before trying to shove Keith out of the way. “Move, I’m not your fucking…ugh,” he tried to be hushed.

“What? Can we please actually talk about this?” Keith whispered back.

“No, my friends are here. Go get me some pants!” He snapped. Keith bit his lip and then looked back to Hunk again before jogging back upstairs.

“What was that about?” Pidge asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Lance smiled and tugged on the hem of his shirt. “Just…hormones…”

“Lance…” Shiro said frowning.

“We’re just having a little argument at the moment. No big deal. So what’s up?” He asked stepping closer.

“We brought your shit,” Pidge said pointing to the box.

“Oh! Pants!” He said and walked over to the box. He opened it up and pulled out his favorite pair of pajama bottoms. “Perfect!”

“I put some of your favorite snacks in there too,” Hunk said, his voice still filled with worry. Lance eagerly stepped into his bottoms just as Keith was coming back downstairs. The omega looked back and stuck out his tongue playfully.

“Too late,” he said. Keith sighed and turned to return them upstairs. Lance smiled at his friends again. “How have you guys been? I’ve missed you two so much,” he said.

“We’ve misses you too, dude, but this is seriously kinda concerning,” Pidge said.

“Did he hurt you?” Hunk asked in a low voice. Lance furrowed his brows.

“Whoa…not even. Guys, I’m fine. I swear it’s just a little tiff,” he said. Pidge frowned and looked up at Shiro. Even the professor looked a little worried.

“You told him to stop touching you. Lance…seriously, is everything okay? Do we need to take you home?” Hunk asked.

“No, I just-“ he stopped himself and then sighed, crossing his arms. “It’s just a little argument and I’m really strung up right now.” Hunk remained silent and frowning.

“What’s the argument about, Lance?” Shiro asked. Lance looked drown and then leaned against the table.

“It’s nothing serious…”

“We wanna make sure you’re okay, buddy,” Hunk said. “I’m…sorry…by the way.”

“Hm?” Lance blinked up at him.

“I was the one who told your mother about what’s going on…I should’ve let you do that,” Hunk elaborated.

“Oh…yeah, thanks man.”

“Anyways…your argument?” Pidge butted in and crossed her arms impatiently. Lance shrugged.

“It’s really dumb. We were just talking about what we’d do if we accidentally left mating mark on each other,” Lance confessed.

“And…?” Shiro encouraged.

“And…I dunno. My brain is all over the place right now. Sorry…” he said.

“It’s okay,” Hunk assured him and patted his back. Keith returned downstairs at that moment, and eyed Hunks hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance glared at him and their fiery eyes met.

“What do you want?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head and walked past them to sit in the living room. “Typical…coward!” He provoked.

“He did nothing,” Pidge pointed out. Lance rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“He’s like…obsessed with me!” He raised his voice, making sure Keith heard him. “And he’s being an over protective piss baby right now,” he explained. Hunk let go of Lance’s shoulder and furrowed his brows.

“You mean my hand on your shoulder?” He asked. Lance nodded.

“It’s subconscious. I feel it too about him, but I’m mad so I’m using it against him, el oh el,” Lance replied glancing back into the living room.

“Wow, talk about petty,” Pidge hummed.

“I’m sorry, did you just use the acronym ‘laugh out loud’ in a sentence?” Shiro asked.

“Don’t worry about it. He does dumb shit like that all the time,” Pidge assured him.

“Oh…”

     What a strange and silly omega.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha…this still exists.

     It was warm in Keith’s arms when Lance woke up. He stretched his limbs in the alpha’s protective hold, and then turned to face the other man. He wrapped his own arms around Keith’s neck and woke him up by gently kissing his cheek and his lips. When Keith’s eyes fluttered open he was greeted with a grin.

“Morning sleepy head,” Lance hummed and then kissed him again.

     When their lips met, Keith felt like he was in a dream. The omega’s warm and naked body felt so good against his, and his lips were soft and buttery like he was made for Keith to eat up. He leaned into the kiss and squeezed his arms around Lance’s waist. Lance gently gasped into the kiss, and Keith bit his lip at that. What a tempting little thing. He pressed another kiss to Lance’s lips, and was disappointed when he pulled away. Thankfully he was blessed with his giggle instead.

“We better not get too carried away. My friends are coming soon,” he murmured.

“You started it,” Keith’s voice scratched Lance’s ears and made his body tingle with joy. The omega bit his lip.

“Doesn’t mean I’m gonna end it,” he whispered seductively while leaning in again. Keith didn’t hesitate to accept his other kiss and reached down to caress the thigh currently hooked over his hips.

“Do you think they’d be able to smell it if I fucked you right now?” Keith asked. His husky morning voice made Lance melt in his hands.

“With how pungent your scent is…I dunno how they’d miss it,” He replied and allowed Keith to kiss down his neck. His teeth teased over where a mark would be. Just the thought made Lance whimper.

“God, I wanna claim you so bad,” he growled and nipped at his skin gently. Lance shuddered and moaned. “Claim you and mark you up…anyone could tell no matter what you wear,” he continued and grabbed his ass.

“Fuck…do it…I want it,” lance begged. Keith stopped for a second and pulled back to cover his nose. Lance blinked, and then sat up when Keith didn’t return.

“Keith?”

“I can’t…” he said. Lance frowned.

“Can’t what?”

“Claim you. Legally, I could be sent to jail for rape,” he said. Lance furrowed his brows.

“What? That’s like crazy.”

“Unless you can find someone to consent for you like a parent…you didn’t give me consent before and you’re unable to give me consent now. Technically it would be rape,” Keith told him. Lance shook his head.

“Wait, what?”

“I’m sorry…if I was in a rut and it was an accident, then we would’ve technically raped each other, but still neither of us would want to press charges. This though…I dunno. We just met,” he said. Lance felt his ego take a blow for a second.

“So…you don’t want to mark me? At all?” Lance questioned. Keith frowned.

“What? No. That’s not what I-“ Lance didn’t let him finish and instead got out from under the covers.

“Nope. It’s fine. I totally understand,” he said sarcastically as he grabbed the nearest shirt.

“Lance! Let me finish-“

“I get it. One hundred percent,” he said and walked towards the door. Keith scrambled for pants and a shirt and desperately followed. The door slammed in his face and he yanked it back open to reach for Lance’s hand.

“God dammit!” Lance yelled and tugged it out of his grasp in the last second.

“Lance, I’m trying to help you-“

“Get your fucking hands off me!”

“Lance, wait-“

****

* * *

 

 

“Lance?”

     It had been a couple hours since Hunk and Pidge left. The omega sat stubbornly on the couch, chewing on one of the snacks Hunk packed him. He turned his body away from the alpha.

“Lance, please,” Keith begged. Lance took another bite. “Can we talk about this?” He licked his fingers.

“Why? You don’t even want me, so why should we talk about this?” He accused. Keith sighed.

“You know that’s not true,” Keith said seriously. Lance said nothing and took another bite. “I would if I could, but…who’s to say you’ll still want it after you feel better?”

“Me,” Lance replied stubbornly.

“Lance, it’s hard to make those kinda of judgements during your heat,” Keith replied.

“Honestly, I feel fucking fine. I’d feel even better if you just did it,” he replied in a biting tone. Keith clenched his jaw and then stood up.

“You can be such a brat sometimes,” he growled and stormed into the kitchen.

     Shiro was cooking lunch for them. Apparently they had slept through breakfast, and it was already considered a late lunch at that point in time. He sat on one of the stools at the counter and ran his fingers through his hair. Shiro flipped the grilled cheese sandwiches and looked at his distressed brother.

“Boy problems?” He asked.

“I can’t mark him. I just can’t,” he sighed. Shiro nodded.

“You’re right on that…but he’s really hyped up on hormones at the moment, so he probably won’t understand that fully.”

“I just…I wish I could give him what he wants, but…ugh.”

“Hey, when is your next rut supposed to be?” Shiro asked. Keith rubbed his eyes as he thought about it.

“Uh…I think in a week or two. It’s within this month,” he said. Shiro handed him a plate with his sandwich on it and gave him a sympathetic smile.

“I think it might be coming early,” he said. Keith was already halfway through the sandwich.

“Can I get another one?” He asked. Shiro sighed.

“Did you hear me?”

“No, I didn’t realize how hungry I am,” he said with a mouthful of bread and cheese and ham.

“I bet you didn’t notice how moody you’ve been too. Or how protective, or how smelly,” Shiro said as he gave his own sandwich to Keith.

“What do you mean?”

“I think you’re gonna go into your rut a little early, Keith,” Shiro told him as he plated Lance’s sandwich. Keith stopped mid-chew and watched his brother leave the kitchen to hand Lance his plate.

“H-How early?” Keith stuttered as shiro reentered the kitchen.

“Probably within the next few days,” shiro said. “I’m no expert, but I know you. You’re definitely gonna go into a rut soon.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Keith cursed.

“Luckily, I think your protective instincts are stronger than your reproductive instincts at the moment. It might not fully hit until Lance is completely recovered and out of the house,” Shiro said.

“I hope that’s the case…god, if I go into a rut with Lance like this…there’s no knowing what I’d do,” Keith sighed.

“Honestly, I think he might only need another day here. He’s been high functioning since yesterday, and you honestly smell worse than he does.”

“Thanks,” Keith said blandly. Shiro shrugged.

“Who knows? You’re body is probably hoarding up on all the stress, and it won’t be released until you’ve accomplished your goal.” Keith groaned.

“Fuck, I hate biology.”

“I’m positive you’re not the only one. Maybe you should tell Lance,” he suggested. Keith shook his head.

“He’ll only want me to claim him more…I doubt he’ll wanna continue seeing me after this,” he said.

“Do you like him?” Shiro asked. Keith hesitated before nodding reluctantly. “Does he like you?”

“He said so last night, but…he was just coming down from a wave, and…” he thought back to the feeling in his chest. “…I dunno. It’s probably the hormones.”

“Maybe. It could also maybe be his true feelings,” Shiro replied. 

     Before Keith could respond, Lance shuffled into the kitchen with a half eaten sandwich. Shiro was in the middle of remaking his own sandwich, but still stopped to acknowledge the omega’s presence. He smiled at Lance and continued. Keith on the other hand fer his body go stiff when the omega entered.

“Uh…”

“I got lonely in there…” Lance murmured looking down at his plate.

“Feel free to join us,” Shiro invited. “Sit. There’s plenty of chairs.” Lance walked over to the stool next to Keith and set his plate down.

“Thank you for lunch,” he said.

“My pleasure. I’ve been wanting to try out some recipes anyways, so I appreciate your company.” 

     Lance nodded and Keith tried to not be as stiff as a board as he scarfed down his two sandwiches. Lance finished his own sandwich and noticed how hungry Keith appeared to be. The alpha took their empty plates and put them in the sink before returning to the omega again. Lance looked up at him shyly.

“Can we…talk again?” He asked. Keith nodded and looked to Shiro.

“We’ll be upstairs,” he said.

“Okay. It was nice seeing you two.”

     With that they went back up to Keith’s room. Keith guided Lance up the stairs. He could sense another wave creeping up on him, and held the small of his back on the way up to keep him from wobbling. Once they got on the bed Lance couldn’t stop from rubbing himself all over Keith’s body. The alpha grounded himself by holding his squirming waist, and squeezed to make him hold still. Lance whimpered and licked at his scent glands.

“I’m sorry…sorry alpha…I just want you,” He murmured and wrapped his arms around his neck. Keith gritted his teeth and gently stroked his spine to help his anxiety.

“You know I want you, right?” Keith asked. Lance nodded vigorously and started pelting him with little kisses over his neck.

“Yes…I want you too…”

“I wanna mark you, but…we should probably wait.”

“Mm…” Lance gave a disappointed whimper, but nodded again regardless. “It’s okay. I understand. Please, touch me,” he begged. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and held him close. Lance was basically vibrating with satisfaction as Keith started to kiss at his cheek and jaw.

     Keith could usually hold his own in arguments, but there was something about Lance that made him want to buckle down and do anything for him. It killed him that he couldn’t give him what he wanted, and so he playfully nipped at his neck a couple times to show his desire to leave the binding mark. Lance moaned and wiggled his hips to start some friction between them.

“I’ve known ever since you woke up. You’re all I’ve been able to smell for days. Smells so fucking good,” Lance rambled.

     Keith groaned and flipped them so Lance was on his back. He instantly tugged off his pajama pants and shoved the shirt up to his armpits. Lance wriggled under him and arched his back to tempt his touch further. The alpha leaned down to lap at his chest, and gripped his waist tightly. Lance moaned and dug his fingers through Keith’s hair. Fingers slipped inside him, and then suddenly his alpha was fully encased inside him.

     It was animalistic how Keith hammered his hips into Lance’s. His body tense as he pleasured the skinny omega beneath him. It was so satisfying how slick and how wet he was, and he could barely keep himself together. He couldn’t resist the desire to drive his hips faster and faster into the other man, and the desperate mewls from him didn’t help slow him down. Lance came within a couple thrusts, and as Keith came himself he climaxed again. His body high strung and twitching with the raw unadulterated bliss.

“Fuck…” Keith breathed.

“Alpha…p-please…” he gasped for another, and Keith didn’t hesitate to travel down this body and swallow his length. All it took was a few seconds, and then he was cumming down Keith’s throat. The alpha smacked his lips before crawling back up to deliver a kiss to the omega.

“You good?” Keith asked. Lance nodded, still trembling.

“I-I thought it was over…” he confessed. Keith couldn’t help but smile and chuckle.

“I can understand why you’d think that, but…unfortunately the sooner it is to being over the more spaced out the waves are. I wouldn’t say it’s over until tomorrow night probably,” he explained. Lance nodded.

“Okay…tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night,” Keith conformed.

“And then…I go home…” he sounded disappointed to say it. Keith nodded too.

“Yeah.”

“When…after I leave…will we still see each other?” Lance asked. He looked up at Keith with hopeful eyes. The alpha felt his chest tighten again before nodded.

“Yeah…we can still see each other,” he murmured.

“Like…i-in a friend way, or…can we…” he trailed off and flushed bright red. He looked away and hunched his shoulders up to make himself smaller. Keith adored him even more.

“Yeah. We can,” he murmured. Lance looked at him again.

“We can?” He whispered. Keith nodded and leaned down to kiss him again.

“We definitely can.”


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh sorry I forgot about this. I’ve been busy adulting and suffering lol

“Promise me you’ll text me tonight,” Lance whispered. Keith nodded, the omega’s hands still holding his tightly.

“I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do,” he replied with a smile. Lance smiled back and gave him a quick peck on the lips before kissing him again. When they pulled apart Lance was giggling and pink.

“Okay. Thank you again…so much,” he said. Keith nodded.

“Of course. I’m glad I could help.”

“I hope we can meet up again soon. Even though we spent like a week together…it went by so fast.”

“Time flies, but…” Keith leaned over to see Hunk waiting in the car. “…I think it’s time.” Lance sighed.

“Okay. I’ll call you tonight.”

“I thought you said I should text you,” Keith said. Lance let go of the alpha to grab his box of stuff from Shiro.

“Either one. You can text me if I don’t call, and I can call you if you don’t text,” he said simply. Keith chuckled and walked him off the porch.

“Alright. I’ll talk to you tonight,” he promised. Lance smiled and gave him one last kiss.

“I look forward to it.”

     The two brothers watched Lance walk over to Hunk’s car and waved goodbye to him. The omega energetically waved back and climbed into the car. His friend greeted him with a smile and helped him shove the box in the back with Pidge. Hunk then started the car, and drove them all to his and Lance’s apartment.

“So…How was everything?” Hunk asked on the ride home.

“Uh…it was okay. I…I was in a lot of pain at first, but thankfully Keith was able to help me,” Lance answered awkwardly.

“Is ‘help me’ synonymous to ‘dick me down’?” Pidge asked from the back. Lance shot her a dirty look.

“Maybe! Shut up!”

“El oh el,” she grinned.

     The first thing he wanted to do when he got home was flop down on the couch and zone out. Thankfully, his friends did ask any more questions about his week-long sex-cation, so he was free to battle them on their PC and order in pizza. He found his suppressants on the kitchen counter and read through the little paper it always came with in the package. Before he could contemplate starting a new pack, Hunk came in to grab a soda and looked at what was in his hands.

“Are you starting a new pack?” Hunk asked.

“I mean it’s already ordered, but…I made an appointment with my doctor to try and get on male heat suppressants,” he replied.

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard of those. I think Pidge’s brother is on those. Says his heats only last three days _max_ ,” he said.

“Yeah, if I get on those I’ll be less tempted to skip them,” Lance murmured. “I just dunno if they’ll want me to finish this pack before I start it, or if I should wait…”

“When’s the appointment?”

“A little less than a month,” Lance answered and picked at the stickers with all the days of the week.

“I’d say start this one. It’s here, and honestly I feel like they’re more likely to tell you to finish this cycle before you start the new prescription,” Hunk advised. Lance pulled off the Tuesday sticker and placed it on the pack.

“Sounds about right. Thanks buddy,” he said with a smile.

“No problem, and…Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re okay. I…I know it was probably hard for you to go through a heat again, so I’m glad you’re feeling good,” he said. Lance gave him a dopey smile.

“Aw, Hunk that’s so sweet. I love you man,” Lance said as he hugged his best friend. Hunk smiled and hugged him back.

“I love you too, buddy. Glad to have you back.”

 

* * *

 

 

     The minute Keith was alone in his room he could feel his rut coming on. He had to slam his door with his back, and as he slowly sank to the ground the fire in his stomach sank with him. He gasped as he met the floor, and his entire body burned with the urge to mount the nearest thing possible. Despite the week he just hand, his body craved it now that the stress was relieved. He clenched his fists and then shoved his fingers in his hair. Shiro knocked on the door.

“Did it start?” He asked through the wood. Keith groaned and banged his head against the door. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

“Fucking…no shit, Shiro!” He snapped.

“Okay. Text me if you need me. I’ll leave some dinner here for you every night around five. If it’s not eaten by midnight, I’m eating it.” 

     Keith groaned again and then he trusted that Shiro had left. Whether he was there or not, it was his choice to stick around and listen to Keith choke the chicken. He cranked out a couple orgasms before his knot started to swell, and he hated the sight of it. 

     Ruts were always violent for Keith. Ever since he was little he had issues with controlling his anger, but as he matured it was obvious his agression was taken out during his ruts. It always made him grumpier and harder to deal with, and his patience was always at his lowest before it went off. His body craved to use force, squeeze himself too hard, and pound his fist when his release finally came. He wasn’t fun to be around in the slightest, and the only thing that he could think about was how fucking close he was to biting down on Lance’s flesh. Pinning him down and marking him. Claiming him for his own. It was a frustrating thought.

     By the end of the night he was huddled on his bed. He ripped his sheets with each unsatisfying climax, and he couldn’t help but pick up the left over scent of Lance’s heat. His blanket was still dirty from their sweat and Lance’s slick, and he couldn’t stop his hand from grabbing it and shoving it in his face. In the distance he could hear his phone go off, but he was too far gone reliving his memories of the past week to think about it.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice only made him more tense. He growled. “Lance just texted me to tell you to answer your phone…should I tell him-“

“No!” He snapped. “Just…leave him…”

“…okay then. I’ll tell him you’re busy.”

 

* * *

 

 

     Keith was “busy” for a couple days. On the third day that Keith was “busy”, Lance knew something was up. He pouted on the couch as he reread through the conversations and tried to figure out what was going on. It was rare for Shiro to lie, but he knew the professor was bad at it when it came to his friends and family. Mostly because one _shouldn’t_ have to lie to their friends, but that was beside the point.

“I’m gonna go to Shiro’s,” Lance announced. Hunk frowned.

“What for? Are you meeting up with Keith?” He asked. Lance sighed and shrugged as he gathered his stuff.

“Shiro keeps saying that he’s busy, but…he’s been saying that for three days,” Lance replied.

“Oh…yeah that is strange. Uh, do you want me to come with or are you good?”

“I think I’m good…it’s just if he doesn’t wanna see me I’d rather he say it to my face,” he explained.

“I doubt that’s it, but I get it.”

“Thanks buddy. I’ll text you when I’m on my way home.”

     When Lance arrived at Shiro and Keith’s house, he didn’t really think twice about that fact that Shiro’s car was gone. He was probably at work or grocery shopping for another fun meal to make. What he did think twice about was the fact that no one came to the door, and that the door was unlocked. He knocked again as is slowly creeped open. It was empty downstairs.

“Keith? Are you here?” He asked. The house fucking reeked. A part of the omega wondered if that was from his heat, but this smell was much stronger. Almost overwhelming. “Is Shiro gone? Keith?” He asked a little louder. A groan came from upstairs and Lance perked up at that.

“Keith?”

     He made his way upstairs. The smell only got stronger and stronger. It was almost sour, but pungent like it had been around for a while. There was another groan as Lance stood in front of Keith’s door. Lance gently pressed his ear to the door and listened carefully. The alpha was breathing heavily, and obviously trying to silence his gasps. His eyes widened as he realized what he had walked into, and he instantly knocked on the door.

“Keith, are you okay? I’m coming in,” Lance announced. A growl was audible through the door. Lance rolled his eyes and opened the door regardless. “Have you seriously been telling Shiro to lie to me because you’re-“

     Before Lance could finish his sentence, Keith jumped him. His hot sweaty body shoved Lance’s into the door to shut it, and his hands instantly pushed against the small of Lance’s back. The omega yelped and held on the Keith’s wrists as the alpha’s hot warm mouth invaded his. He held Lance against the wall and groaned against his lips. Lance eventually pulled back, but Keith merely kissed his neck.

“K-Keith! Calm down, okay?” Lance moved his hands to hold on to Keith’s arms in attempts to give them a little space, but Keith merely held Lance closer.

“Missed your scent…fuck, I can’t control myself,” Keith rasped under his ear. Lance shivered and closed his eyes for a second in absolute bliss. “Please…fight me off…I-I’m not gonna be able to stop myself…Lance,” he begged.

“Keith-“

“Get Shiro, or punch me, or _something_. Just get out of here,” Keith whimpered as he moved his hands to grip Lance’s hips.

“Keith, I-“ he gasped as the alpha lifted him and shoved himself between Lance’s legs. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and held on to him tightly. Even though he knew it wouldn’t be wise to stay, he couldn’t deny he missed Keith and wanted him just as badly.

“Please…fuck, you smell like you’re turned on,” Keith nosed Lance’s scent glands, and the omega let out a shy moan. Keith growled and then shoved their hips together again.

“God, fuck me,” Lance sighed. 

     Keith’s grip on his hips got tighter and the alpha quickly carried his omega to the bed. He tossed Lance’s body down, and quickly stripped him of his clothes. He couldn’t even take a second to appreciate how perfectly disheveled and sexy Lance looked. He was too overwhelmed with his absolute urge to just fuck him and take the skinny omega for himself.

“I can’t control myself right now-“ Keith stopped talking as Lance’s hand started to tug at his length.

“I’m not asking you to, baby,” Lance whispered and kissed his neck. Keith’s arms wobbled as he tried to resist a little longer for a proper warning.

“I…aahhh…I-I’m gonna be rough…I’m not gonna gentle like I was,” Keith told him.

“Then fuck me already,” Lance whispered.

“God…you fucking devil,” Keith cursed and shoved his dick through Lance’s fingers.

“I missed you…wanna feel you,” he spoke right into Keith’s ear as he held his hips and gently guided Keith between his legs.

“Fucking…” Keith took Lance’s wrists and pinned them to the bed. He then flipped him around and guided Lance’s hands to his headboard. “You’re gonna need that,” Keith said next to Lance’s ear. The omega was practically squealing with delight. He rubbed his ass against Keith’s leg, and the alpha could smell and feel how wet he was.

“Keith…”

“You want this?” Keith said as he grabbed his cock and teased his entrance with his tip. Lance nodded enthusiastically before letting out a moan of approval. “You want it fast? Harder than you’ve ever been fucked before?” Keith continued and slapped his dick against Lance’s ass. Lance whined.

“Please! Fuck, alpha,” he cried and tried to push back. 

     Keith held his hips in place and then shoved himself in with one swipe thrust. Lance gasped and then cried out. His body went stiff, and his back curved into the most beautiful shape Keith had ever seen. He groaned and rested his head against Lance’s shoulder.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight. So fucking wet,” he said as he pulled back and rammed himself in again. Lance yelped at the suddenness of Keith’s thrust, and bit the pillow in front of him. “I could fuck you forever,” Keith sighed and then kissed his neck. Lance hummed with delight, but cried out when Keith hit him with another rough thrust.

     Before he knew it, Keith was ramming into him over and over again. His hips were strong, and his hands were forceful. Lance could barely speak from how intense and amazing it felt. His body moved with Keith’s hips, and he still aches for more. He turned his head as Keith kissed his shoulder and neck, and made eye contact. Keith held his stare before tilting Lance’s head to kiss him on the lips. Within minutes Lance was cumming, but Keith continued his punishing thrusts and went long and hard enough to make Lance cum a second time.

     After Lance’s third orgasm, Keith’s knot started to swell. He stopped his harsh thrusting, and stared down at it with heavy breath. He grit his teeth before hitting the start of his knot at Lance’s entrance. As predicted, Lance went fucking nuts the minute he could feel the swell of flesh.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, please. Please, please Keith. Keith, please, fuck me,” his voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper, but Keith could hear it all perfectly.

“Fuck, Lance…”

“I want it…I want it, please! Please, just fucking do it,” He begged. 

     Keith pinched his lips in frustration before shoving his knot inside all the way and finally releasing his load inside the squirming omega. He bit down on Lance’s flesh as he did so, and tasted blood on his molars. He briefly thought about how that wasn’t good, and then gently turned them to their sides before passing out.

     When they woke up, Keith found himself being cradled in Lance’s arms. The omega gently stroked his hair and his face, and smiled when Keith blinked open his eyes. The alpha furrowed his brows before groaning softly. Lance was so soft and gentle. Being held by him with his comforting scent was just what Keith needed.

“You must be tired,” Lance murmured. Keith nodded and closed his eyes again.

“You were really rough. I can’t imagine how much energy you’ve used the past few days.”

“A lot…” Keith mumbled, his voice was wrecked.

“Y’know…you could’ve told me you were going through a rut,” Lance assured him.

“You needed time to recover,” Keith shook his head as he spoke.

“I wouldn’t have come over right away, but…I definitely would’ve come sooner,” Lance replied. Keith held him tighter.

“You’ve been all I could think about…I didn’t wanna involve you.”

“Why?”

“I would’ve been too rough. If you didn’t come in on my last day…I dunno what I would’ve done to you,” he sighed. Lance was silent for a moment before caressing Keith’s cheek.

“Okay. Fair enough, but still…it would’ve been nice to know you weren’t ignoring me,” Lance said. Keith nodded.

“That was my stupid ape brain,” Keith mumbled. Lance chuckled and leaned down to kiss Keith’s head.

“It was definitely stupid of you.” Keith smiled and opened his eyes again. Lance pulled his hair out of the way, and Keith watched him the entire time.

“You’re beautiful,” Keith said. Lance blushed and shook his head.

“You’re being silly…”

“I’m really sorry, Lance,” Keith said. Lance smiled softly.

“Apology accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be another chapter but it might just be an epilogue idk. I wanna start another long multi chapter (like 20+ chapters) but idk if I’ll be able to commit that much time. If I do start one pls be patient with me aaaaaa.
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com


	9. Nine

     The next week was rather peaceful. Everything had settled down when it came to hormones, and naturally so did everything else. Keith and Lance texted regularly and visited each other as often as they could, but it was hard adjusting to the amount of space between them. The omega desperately wanted to stay by his partner’s side, and almost felt an instinctual urge to share every second of the day with him. He wasn’t sure if Keith felt the same, but by the second week after Keith’s rut he started to notice that his possessive behaviors hadn’t passed like he thought they would.

     Despite all of that, Lance really didn’t want to worry about all of that when he was still dealing with his heat and changing his birth control. His appointment was in ten days, and so far he was having restless nights. The only time he managed to get some decent sleep was when he spent the night with Keith. Whether it was at Keith’s house or Lance’s apartment, they would end up crashing at one of the other a couple times a week. It was the most blissful and restful night Lance would ever have for the entire week. Judging by how fast Keith fell asleep and took his time to wake up, Lance assumed he was having troubles too. It was only when Lance physically felt his body ache when Keith was gone did he start to seriously be concerned.

     It hit six days away from his doctors appointment. At first it was just chills. Then it was a headache, and then all his muscles were sore. He left work early to try and feel better, and his instant thought was the message Keith to see if they could meet up. His thumb hovered over the screen, and he stopped in front of his car. Before he could think too hard, his phone rang. He answered.

“Hey,” he said with a smile.

“Hey, where are you?” Keith asked.

“I’m leaving work a little early. I had a headache earlier. Must’ve been the lights,” he said. Keith chuckled and Lance could feel his muscles relax.

“Well why don’t you come over then? I’ve got spaghetti,” he proposed. Lance bit his smiled before unlocking his car.

“I’ll clarify that you don’t _need_  to bribe me with food, but I _will_ accept the spaghetti,” he teased. Keith laughed and lance loved the sound.

“Alright. I’ll see you soon.”

     The minute he hung up, Lance felt like shit again. He quickly started the car and tried not to think hard about it. Keith and Shiro’s house were nearby where Lance worked, but with how lethargic Lance was feeling it felt like forever before he pulled into their drive way. He almost too eagerly walked up to their front door to knock, but Keith had already opened it before Lance could even raise his fist. The giant grin on his boyfriends face was enough to make his entire body relax again. He smiled back and took his time to take in Keith’s intense eyes.

“I’ve missed you,” he sighed and tugged Lance inside. The omega giggled and allowed the alpha to greet him with a kiss. It was a mixture of gently romantic, and desperately eager. The sensation almost addicting as Keith held them body to body.

“Mm…missed you too,” Lance murmured and then giggled.

“God, you’re so wonderful,” Keith sighed and then kissed Lance again. 

     The more contact they had the more euphoria built in Lance’s mind and body. He kissed Keith back and then let the alpha introduce their tongues. A small whisper of a whimper left Lance’s throat, and the alpha growled in response. The last time Keith made a sound like that he was towards the end of his rut…

“I really missed you,” Lance whispered against his lips. Keith nodded.

“Yeah…I did too…”

“You guys, the spaghetti is getting cold!” Shiro called from the kitchen. The other alpha’s voice snapped Lance back to reality. He just saw Keith last night. Why did it feel like ages ago?

“Got it, Shiro,” Keith replied unenthusiastically, clearly annoyed that his brother interrupted. He kissed Lance again and trailed his hand up his omega’s spin. “We’ll continue after dinner,” he promised.

     Dinner consisted of a lot of tension and flirting. For some reason Keith was more irritable around Shiro lately. Lance brought it up to Hunk once and Hunk said he didn’t notice anything like that. Pidge hadn’t been around then recently enough to tell. Still, the tension was undeniable. Lance could feel the stress hormones build up in his body, and maybe that fueled Keith’s over protective tendencies.

“So, Lance, Hunk tells me you’re gonna try the male omega birth control,” Shiro said with a smile. Lance nodded and felt Keith’s eyes on him.

“Yeah, I have my appointment on Thursday,” he replied smiling back.

“That’s great. I really think it’ll make you feel better. If not physically, at least mentally.”

“Thanks. I hope so too,” Lance nodded. Keith offered Lance a bite of his meatball, and fed the omega food off his fork. Lance hesitated at first, but eventually accepted the food as Keith gave Shiro a soft glare.

“Keith, let’s try to control our instincts. I’m not going to take Lance away,” Shiro said calmly. Keith looked down and shrugged.

“Sorry…I just…” he blinked and then rubbed his eyes.

“Hey…” Lance cooed and rubbed his back.

“God, it feels like I haven’t seen you in years,” he sighed. Shiro frowned.

“Years? You saw each other just last night,” Shiro pointed out. The couple nodded together.

“I’ve been feeling the same way. It’s like when I’m not around you I feel sick,” Lance said out loud for the first time. Shiro paused and looked at Lance with wide eyes. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Like…physically sick?” Keith asked. Lance blushed and nodded shyly.

“Yeah, like…head ache, muscle ache, sometimes an upset stomach. Sometimes I just have chills,” he described. Keith’s face went pale.

“Keith…when did you claim Lance?” Shiro asked. Lance’s eyes went wide. His eyes darted back and forth between Shiro and Keith.

“C-claimed? I-I-I’ve never been claimed! I don’t even have a mark,” Lance stuttered nervously. Keith ran his fingers through his hair and tried to rack his brain.

“Fuck…”

“Keith, seriously. When did you claim Lance?”

“He didn’t!” Lance insisted.

“Fuck! I-I think…” he thought back to his rut and groaned. “Shit…I knew you shouldn’t have come during my rut.”

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about. Keith never claimed me,” lance remained stubborn. 

     Keith pulled his hands away from his face and gently moved Lance so his back was facing him. The alpha anxiously push up the fabric of his shirt and found a mark on the omega’s shoulder blade. He brushed his fingers against the scar tissue, and Lance instantly tensed and grabbed the counter.

“A-ah! What the hell?” He asked.

“God, we have lover’s fever,” Keith groaned and ran his fingers through his hair again.

“What the hell is that?” Lance asked moving his body away to face Keith.

“It’s a fever that happens when recently claimed lovers are separated for more than two hours within the first week,” Shiro told him.

“But-“

“I accidentally claimed you when you came during the last day of my heat…” Lance blinked at his lover.

“What? When? I-I don’t remember feeling pain,” he said.

“Most likely you wouldn’t. Unless he claimed you without any stimulation, you wouldn’t feel it. That and the fact that you couldn’t see it happening…it makes sense that you wouldn’t think that you were claimed,” Shiro explained. Keith sighed and shook his head.

“I’m so sorry, Lance,” he murmured. Lance frowned.

“I mean…it’s not the worst thing in the world,” Lance said touching Keith’s shoulder. 

     The alpha stiffened and clenched his jaw. Every cell in his body was screaming to tackle his lover and hump him into oblivion. The only thing that stopped him was the disgust he felt for himself. Lance noticed how tense he was and pulled his hand away. Keith could feel the rejection Lance felt and shook his head before reaching over and holding Lance’s hand.

“I’m just…disgusted that I let myself do that to you without asking. Like…I was so crazed that the idea of consent didn’t even cross my mind,” he explained. Shiro got up and took their plates to put in the sink.

“It’s a tough thing to deal with. I’ll admit there have been times were I thought I wouldn’t accidentally claim someone during my ruts, but eventually I almost did. It took my boyfriend at the time shoving my face away to avoid it,” Shiro told them. “But I would suggest that you guys take another week off from work to fix your fever, and worry about it when you guys are feeling better.” Keith sighed again.

“I guess that’s the only thing we can do,” he said. Lance nodded and squeezed Keith’s hand.

“Yeah…and I’m not mad at you,” Lance assured him leaning closer. The omega nuzzled against his alpha. Keith tried to resist the urge to coddle him and instead turned his head away.

“I’m mad at myself. I just…I-I can’t believe-“

“Then claim me again. Not because you’re instincts are telling you, but because _I’m_  telling you,” Lance said pulling his head away to look at his lover.

“That might actually be a good idea. Claiming again after lover’s fever strengthens the bond and makes it easier to be apart after the initial week,” Shiro told them.

“I dunno…I feel like it’s the fever talking,” Keith murmured. Lance’s expression dropped and filled with annoyance.

“Well, it’s best for you two to be alone for the next week. I think I’ll be spending more time with Allura this time since you guys don’t need as much looking after,” Shiro said. Keith nodded and ran his fingers through his hair again. Lance withdrew his hand and leaned his elbows on the counter as Shiro pulled out his phone to text Allura.

     That night was filled with calling work, parents, and friends to tell them that they wouldn’t be around for about a week. Lance got a mixed reaction. His work was thankfully understanding, and Hunk and Pidge were only slightly annoyed but still understanding. His mother on the other hand…was so mad she couldn’t even speak. When she finally could she informed him that they would be having a conversation once the week was up. He sighed when he set down the phone, and then felt his lover rest his head on his shoulder. Keith was silent before ghosting his fingers over Lance’s shirt where his mark would be. The omega shivered.

“I’m sorry,” Keith said for the hundredth time. Lance sighed.

“Now I’m mad at you,” he announced. Keith dropped his hand and nuzzled his nape.

“Glad you realized you should be,” He mumbled. Lance turned himself to face his love. Keith looked at him with a guilty expression.

“I’ve literally never even _thought_ about you claiming me since your rut,” Lance told him sternly. Keith blinked in surprise.

“Is…that what you’re upset about?” He asked. Lance nodded.

“Yes! I…I just can’t believe you think I want you to claim me because of this stupid fever!”

“I…” he trailed off, too flabbergasted to think of how to properly respond.

“I _want_ you to claim me,” Lance said moving closer on the couch. Keith let his body be drawn in by the omega. “Not because of some stupid fever, but because  _I_ want it.” He touched the front of Keith’s chest and the alpha instinctually puffed it out.

“Are…are you sure?” Keith asked. Lance nodded and moved his hand up to cup Keith’s face. The alpha was nearly shaking with the need for more contact. He breathed heavy as Lance leaned in. Just before their lips touched, Shiro came from downstairs and they pulled apart.

“I’ll be at Allura’s for the majority of the week. Text me if you need anything,” he said with a bag slung over his shoulder. Keith and Lance nodded.

“Okay. Sorry to drive you out of the house,” Lance said. Shiro chuckled and shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve been looking for a way to spend more time with her,” he said before walking to the door. “See you in a week!”

“See you,” Lance murmured as the door closed.

     When he turned to face his lover again, he froze when he felt lips hovering over his neck. He held his breath, and then let it out when lips touched his skin. Keith gently touched his shoulders, and Lance tilted his head to give him more room. The alpha hummed with delight when he did that and moved his lips up and under his ear. Lance shivered and leaned more into his alpha. Keith let out a breath before teasingly nipping at his earlobe. Lance let out a soft moan, and arched his back.

“So soft,” Keith murmured before gently kissing his pulse. 

     Lance felt his heart race with Keith’s mouth all over his neck. The fact that it was a popular claiming area excited him, and he held onto his shirt with anticipation. Keith dragged his teeth lower against the skin, and Lance let out a whimper.

“Please…aah…” Lance whispered and touched his chest.

“I wanna do it right,” Keith’s breath hit Lance’s skin as he spoke. It erected goose bumps all up Lance’s neck.

“Okay…what’s the right way?” Lance asked. Keith slipped his hand around Lance’s waist. He pulled back to press his forehead against his lover’s, and move his other hand down to hold his hand.

“Lance…I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” Lance replied instantly. Navy eyes flicked open and connected with wide blue ones. Keith held his stare before letting go of his hand to cup his face.

“Are you absolutely positive this is what you want?” He whispered. Lance nodded and smiled.

“Of course. I-“

“Lance…” he interrupted. “Really think about this, okay? A bond can be broken, but a double bond isn’t as easy,” he warned. Lance frowned and pulled back to look at him better.

“Do you not want this?” Lance asked. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Want this?”

“Me…our bond…do you not want it?” He reiterated. His voice sounded weak.

“I…of course I want it. You’re all I could ever ask for,” Keith confessed.

“Then why are you suggesting we should break this?” Lance questioned. Keith closed his eyes and sighed.

“I’m sorry, that’s…that’s not what I meant. I meant…y’know…we’re young, and if you ever change your mind-“

“I’ve never been more certain in my life,” Lance states and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. The alpha felt his heart race at the contact and subconsciously pulled his lover closer.

“I just wanna make sure that you’re absolutely positive,” Keith assured him. Lance leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Keith resisted the urge to continue it, and let his love pull back to smile and cup his face.

“I’m positive…I love you more than anything,” He cooed. That made Keith smile and lean in again. Lance humored him and kissed him back only to cut it short and stand up. Keith desperately held on to his hand and arm with wide eyes, and Lance merely giggled before giving him another reassuring kiss.

“I’ll be waiting for you upstairs, okay?” He said.

“Why can’t I come with you?” He asked almost impatiently. Lance kissed him again.

“Because you still need to call your work and tell them you won’t be in for a week,” he said simply. Keith frowned.

“Oh…right…” Lance smiled and then walked towards the stairs.

“See you in a little bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied there’s gonna be more chapters aaaaa
> 
> ALSO  
> I’ve created a Snapchat story for my readers. It’ll have sneak peeks and updates. If you already follow me on Snapchat, comment your username and I’ll add you back and put you on the story. If you aren’t following me already, do the same and I’ll add you back. Rn it’s just a story but I’m thinking I’ll make it a story you all can add to. So yeah! Comment your Snapchat username! Mine is ksenialynns <3


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just jump into it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so shit at updating I know but normally I write ahead and this was supposed to end last chapter but then PLOT happened and now it’s being continued so there’s gonna be more time between chapters now :( I’m soz ;-;

     By the time Keith was finished calling his boss and making his way upstairs he could hear the shower running. His bedroom door opened a crack, and his bathroom door wide open. Steam clouded his vision, but Lance’s humming was clear as day. He blinked at the warm clouds coming from his shower, and let his eyes take in the beautiful sight of his lover once he go close enough. All he could think was _mine_.

“Baby?”

     Navy eyes snapped up to brilliant blues, and he noted the steadiness behind them. Lance was waiting and confident, and Keith loved that about him. He watched as he stepped out of the shower and stood in front of him, and then he allowed those thin wet fingers to peel off his shirt. They then went for his belt, and all Keith could do was stare at his love while he undressed him. Jeans and boxers fell to the ground, and Lance smiled at him.

“Much better,” he whispered before taking his hand. Keith followed him under the warm stream of water, and let his eyes shut briefly when he started kissing and licking at his neck. “What’d your boss say?” He murmured.

“…he gave me two weeks…” Keith murmured. Lance hummed with delight, and ran his hands down Keith’s chest.

“Then we better get busy…” he replied. He made his way down to Keith’s hands and guided them to his waist, his alpha stiff as a board under the water.

“Yeah…”

     With that Lance leaned his head back and bit his lip as he waited. Keith stroked his smooth skin with his thumb as he gazed down at the gorgeous flesh before him. His fingers trembled as he reached up to caress his jaw, and then brushed against their first mark on Lance’s shoulder blade. The omega took a sharp inhale and balled his hands into fists against Keith’s chest. His body was tight with anticipation, and his brows were pinched with desperation. So Keith leaned down and kissed the spot between his neck and his shoulder. He trembled.

“Oh…”

“Lance…” Keith’s voice rumbled against the omega’s skin. It drove him mad, and he only clung tighter to his lover.

“Do it,” he urged. Keith merely nipped him before pressing more kisses and pushing him closer. He gasped at the contact, and was putty in Keith’s hands.

“God, I missed you.”

“I missed you so much, baby,” Keith spoke directly in Lance’s ear, and it made him whimper in response.

“Fuck…”

“Being away from you…it felt like I’d never see you again.”

“I’m right here, baby. I’m yours,” he said in a hushed voice. Keith pushed him against the shower wall and looked him in the eyes. Lance blinked at him and smiled.

“Mine…” his omega nodded and slid his hands up his neck.

“All yours…” his fingers sliding between the hairs on his nape. “…I’m _your_  little omega,” his whispered seductively. Keith bit his lip and let his hand drift down to his leg. Lance took that as an opportunity to hook his long limb over Keith’s hip.

“That’s a little outdated, don’t you think?” He replied sliding his hand down Lance’s thigh.

“Kinda…but it’s really hot still,” Lance said. Keith chuckled, and Lance merely laughed with him before leaning in to kiss him. A simple press of their lips brought Keith crashing between his legs, and in turn made Lance gently moan.

“ _You’re_ really hot,” Keith murmured and gripped his ass. Lance grinned and grabbed a fist full of Keith’s hair.

“Remember the first time you nailed me? Right here? Had me fucking begging for it. First time I ever got fucked right,” he said. Keith groaned and moved his other hand to Lance’s hip.

“Careful, honey. If you keep talking like that, you’ll be begging for it again.”

“Consider me on my knees, baby,” Lance replied with a cheeky grin. 

     Keith smiled back before pulling back and then flipping Lance around. The omega immediately presented his ass at the opportunity, and Keith was quick to drag his fingers between his cheeks. He moaned at the stimulation, and Keith stared at the mark on his shoulder. The muscles under it seemed to twitch more than the others, and he pushed it out more as if to try and grab Keith’s attention. He slowed his fingers even more and slowly leaned down to breath on the scar tissue. Lance’s body went stiff, and he then leaned down to kiss the skin around it.

“Ah…a-ah… _fuck_ ,” he swore as Keith circled his entrance and kissed the sensitive area. “Do it, baby. _Please_ ,” he begged. Keith ignored him and instead eased a couple fingers inside him. He shouted with dizzy pleasure, and arched his back to hopefully spur Keith on some more.

“Good…good little omega…” Keith rasped and started to slowly fuck him with his fingers. Lance moaned loudly more-so for the praise, but also because he was so sensitive when Keith was so close to his mark. Especially in a position so similar to when it happened. He was on edge waiting for the sensation of teeth and blood.

“Fuck… _fuck_ , I want you,” he muttered as he pressed his palms against the shower wall. 

     Keith nipped and nibbled at the mark, and Lance found it hard to stay on his two legs. So he straightened out, and luckily Keith didn’t force him back into place. Instead he bent him into a brand new shape. Lance let his alpha pick him up and pin him against the wall again. This time with just his back, and his legs pushed up to hook around Keith’s shoulders. He clung to his neck, and cried out when he immediately started pushing in. His brows pinched in such an attractive way, Lance couldn’t help but bite down on his lover’s lip.

“Baby please…baby please…so fucking good,” he huffed. Keith merely kissed him on the lips and started pulling out and pushing back in _hard_.

“ _Fuck!_ “ he cried, his head banging on the shower wall. Keith bit his exposed neck, but didn’t break the skin. He then stayed there and proceeded to suck a hickey or two under his pulse. He whimpered in pleasure and raked his nails over his scalp.

“So…soft…so…wonderful…” Keith said between thrusts. Each push of his hips harder and a little faster than the other. He then kissed up his jaw and lost himself in the soft yet sharp features of his lover.

“Mm…you’re killing me…c’mon baby…”

“Eventually,” Keith promised and rolled his hips up. 

     Lance shouted with absolute melting pleasure, and then dragged his nails down Keith’s chest. A few more rolls, Lance was spilling between them, and Keith had to pull out to add to the mess. They stayed there breathing heavy before Keith let Lance down and gently embraced him. The omega sighed and closed his eyes as he let Keith hold him. He couldn’t ignore the annoyance that shot through him when he realized Keith never claimed him again, but after Keith washed his hair and his body he was too exhausted to be mad. Instead he went through the motions of drying off and getting dressed before following his love to his bed. He crawled into his arms and snuggled closer when Keith started to stroke his hair.

“…what happened?” Lance murmured. Keith paused for a moment before resuming his calming fingers.

“What do you mean?”

“You said you’d claim me again,” he said bluntly.

“I was asking to make sure that you’re positive. I never said I would do it,” Keith pointed out. Lance pulled his head away from Keith’s chest and glared at him.

“…that’s not fair.”

“How so?” Keith challenged. Lance wrinkles his nose.

“I-it’s just not! You lead me to believe you’d do it!” He insisted.

“Baby…” Keith said in a hushed tone. Lance settled down a little bit, but was still visibly upset. “…I just really want to make sure it’s the right thing to do, okay? Let’s just figure out this fever, and we’ll go from there,” he assured him. Lance pouted and looked away. Keith chuckled and reached up to caress his face. Lance reluctantly looked back at him, and couldn’t resist leaning his head into his lover’s palm.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he grumbled. Keith shook his head.

“Make me,” he quipped. Lance rolled his eyes and pulled his head away.

“Don’t tempt me,” he warned. Keith laughed again and sat up to kiss his jaw.

“Then don’t be so tempting…” he whispered. Lance bit his lip and shivered with joy when he felt fingertips brush against his shoulder blade with his mark.

“Why does it feel so good when you touch it?” He breathed. Keith lightly traced the outline of his molars in the scar tissue through his shirt, and then proceeded to tug of Lance’s lobe with his teeth.

“It’s where we are the most connected,” Keith whispered against his temple. Lance smiled a little before biting his lip.

“I would’ve thought we were most connected elsewhere,” he said in a flirtatious tone. Keith smiled and laughed before kissing his forehead.

“It’s like putting our emotional relationship in a physical place,” Keith explained. Lance felt soft as Keith gently drew circles in the area around the mark.

“Oh…”

“All our feelings for each other…concentrated in one spot…every thought you’ve ever had about me…and me about you…all right here…” he tapped it and Lance trembled and reached to hold onto Keith’s teeshirt. “That’s all you need to think about when I’m away. Whenever you doubt how I feel about you, think of this,” he hummed and gently ran his fingers down then tissue again. Lance could only imagine how it would feel if Keith’s hand was under his shirt instead while he was saying all those things. Just the thought made him inch closer and pout again.

“I love you…” he whispered. Keith kissed his forehead again.

“And I love you…so much.”

“Kiss me more,” Lance requested. Keith smirked and spread his thumb over Lance’s lower lip.

“There’s nothing else I’d rather do.”

     With that Lance felt his heart swell with the tenderness of Keith’s lips. Compared to their desperation in the shower, it was almost in slow motion. His body comfortably warm and welcoming as he cupped Lance’s face to further the kiss. Lance kissed back moving his own hands to Keith’s still damp hair. His body automatically pressed against Keith’s, and they broke apart for just a moment to share a giggle at their reactions. Keith then touched down Lance’s lower back, and felt a soft growl emanate from the back of his throat.

     Lance soon found himself with his back on the mattress and Keith caging him in. The alpha’s nose pushing against his scent glands and making him squirm as they dissolved into a puddle of pheromones. He whimpered, reaching up and grabbing Keith’s arms with trembling hands. Then he turned his head and buried his nose in Keith’s fiery scent behind his ear. That made the alpha rumble again and slip a hand under his back to push it up. Lance arched his back, and let out a pleased hum when their bodies met. He smiled and moved his hands up to push Keith’s neck more into his face. What he did after that didn’t need to be said.

“Fuck, _Lance_ ,” Keith groaned as his omega sunk its teeth into his scent glands. Lance wrapped his legs around the other man’s hips, and bit him again.

“Let _me_ mark _you_ ,” he said playfully. Keith chuckled and lovingly caressed Lance’s thigh that was hooked around his body.

“You can do anything you want to me,” Keith murmured and kissed his way up to Lance’s lips.

“Promise me?” He spoke quietly. Keith nodded.

“I promise you.”

     They got themselves in their next position fairly quickly. With one of Lance’s legs pressed flush against Keith’s naked abdomen, and pale arms wrapped possessively around his thigh. Lance bit his lip at Keith’s sluggish pace, it was nothing compared to how fast he fucked him in the shower. Keith dug his nails into the warm cinnamon flesh, and Lance whimpered at that. The lazy drag and push of his alpha’s cock inside him was dizzying, and he couldn’t begin to put together a single coherent thought the entire time he was stuffed.

     Keith growled and set his leg to the side so he could grab his hips instead and push him against his thrusts. Lance gasped at how deep Keith managed to shove himself inside him. His body trembled as he held onto Keith’s wrist for dear life. His lover caressed his skin with his thumbs, and ground his hips hard with every thrust. All just to watch absolute bliss wash over Lance’s face as he was filled with more pleasure than he’s ever experienced. Keith leaned down and kissed him on the lips, and Lance accepted his love.

“I could look at you forever,” Keith whispered. Lance huffed, his lungs overwhelmed with the air he needed.

“Keith…”

“You look so good…so good like this,” he continued and reached down to stroke his weeping cock. Lance’s breath hitched and he flung his head back.

“F…fuck…” was all he could reply with. 

     His system was flooded with the scent and the sensation of the one thing he had been craving since he was claimed. Keith kissed down to his neck and used his other hand to wedge between his shoulder blade and the mattress. Lance choked when he felt fingertips brush against his mark, and then sobbed from the euphoria that spread from it.

“I got you, baby,” Keith cooed as Lance writhed under him. Lance felt tears prickling in his eyes as he grabbed Keith’s face and guided their lips together.

“Got you…never letting you go,” Keith spoke hushed words while lance attacked him with his lips.

“Promise…promise me…” Lance whined. Keith nodded and circled his hips. Lance whimpered.

“I promise…I’ll never let you go,” he huffed.

     That was what made Lance unravel. He came against his stomach and continued caressing Keith’s face until he followed inside him. Their tired breaths mingled for a moment, and then the alpha collapsed on top of the omega shortly after pulling out. Lance cradled his lover’s head and ran his fingers over the light teeth marks he had left earlier. He bit his lip as he stroked it again and felt a little satisfied when Keith twitched in response. Lance smiled as Keith nuzzled against his chest, and then slowly drifted off to sleep with his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add me on Snapchat and I’ll add you to my private story for readers only! Comment your username so I know who to add back! My user ->> ksenialynns
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr at fryingpansss.tumblr.com
> 
> My insta is now @zehhhhhhhvier (there’s seven h’s)


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I had some free time aye

     That next morning marked five days before Lance’s doctor appointment. Keith was anxious about it. Mostly because he would have to be in a hospital again and hospitals always reminded him of work. While he loved his job, it wasn’t exactly a relaxing environment to be in. In fact, he has prescribed medication for anxiety because it was so stressful. Mostly because he was the type of person who was married to their job, but also because dealing with hormones all day was exhausting and would leave anyone high strung. That being said, it wasn’t Keith’s only concern.

     Ever since he was young, Keith had an issue with his temper. You can blame it on the alpha in him, but he knew it was an ingrained part of his personality and character. He was already impulsive, and blunt, and harsh, and hot headed. Being an alpha just made it worse from time to time. Being passed around as a child didn’t help much either, but he learned a lot from shiro and he had improved a lot. Still, even though he has improved…he feared that until they rode out their lover’s fever, he would be hostile towards anyone who even looked at Lance. He felt ashamed knowing that that was most likely how it would play out. 

     Of course his stubbornness wouldn’t let him stay home while Lance was away. Even if they had a two hour window, he knew he’d act up even worse if he had to think about Lance being looked at by other people _without_ Keith there to tell them to _fuck off_. He even exhausted himself thinking about how to appease his stupid hormones.

     All those thoughts ran through his head as he waited for Lance to wake up. He had woken up in the same position he fell asleep in. His head resting in Lance’s limp arms, and his own arms wrapped tightly around his thin waist. The sound and feeling of his loves heartbeat echoed next to his ear, and he let his eyes roll back in bliss as he accepted that Lance probably wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon.

     Just as he thought that, he felt fingers move in his hair. Then he stretched his back, and Keith lifted his head in time to watch Lance yawn and blink his eyes open. He smiled.

“Good morning,” he greeted with a very raspy morning voice. Keith smiled back.

“It’s good now,” he said. Lance rolled his eyes and let his head roll back.

“You’re a cheeseball,” he mumbled and rubbed at his eyes.

“Only for you,” Keith hummed and kissed his neck. Lance smiled crookedly and shivered.

“That tickles,” he huffed. Keith kissed him again, and Lance giggled. “Wait…really, it’s too early, _Christ_ ,” he begged. Keith grinned and continued kissing further down. Lance giggled some more and reached down to lace his fingers through dark midnight hair as he got lower and lower.

     Half an hour later Lance was catching his breath after yet another incredible round with his lover. Despite just waking up and still feeling sore from the night before, he was left feeling absolutely charged. He smiled over at his alpha as he tried to catch his own breath, and rolled over to kiss his cheek. Keith grinned and accepted the affection.

“Three times in a little over twelve hours. That’s impressive,” Lance hummed and nuzzled his neck. Keith trembled slightly as Lance pressed his lips to the little marks his canines has left last night. They were already raised and had turned from pale pink to a whitish color.

“Yeah. Last time we did that was during your heat,” Keith recalled.

“Now _that_  was impressive,” Lance pulled away and sat up to look down at Keith to see him nod his head.

“Oh yeah. I’ve never really had a partner in heat, but I thought I dealt with omegas in heat enough to handle it. Boy, was I fucking wrong,” Keith said.

“More like you were fucking _me_  senseless,” Lance hummed and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Keith allowed him to continue the kiss, but eventually ended the affection.

“We should definitely eat before doing something else,” Keith told him. Lance rolled his eyes, but sat up anyways.

“Alright, fine. What’s for breakfast?” He sighed. Keith shrugged and got up.

“Let’s go figure it out.”

     Navigating Keith’s kitchen was a little odd at first, but over time Lance had gotten used to it. At first he would just watched while he and Shiro prepared dinner, but he eventually got brave enough to join and help. He knew the basics, but it was clear that Shiro knew a lot about cooking. It was a little intimidating, but eventually Lance felt okay being by his side.

 

     That morning they decided to have bacon with toast. Lance made the toast while Keith kept an eye on the bacon, and by the time Lance finished Keith was scooping up the strips and patting the excess grease off with a paper towel. They set their plates and ate at the bar together like they normally did.

“So…we have two weeks together,” lance said. Keith nodded.

“Mm-hmm,” he confirmed.

“And we essentially have to spend every second with each other, or else we’ll get sick,” he continued. Keith nodded again.

“I dunno. Sounds kind of a bit much,” Lance said. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

“I mean, you? Me? Alone for _two weeks_ ,” he grinned. Keith shot him a smile before taking a bite of his toasted. “How will we ever survive?” Keith shrugged.

“I dunno. We might kill each other first,” he teased. Lance giggled.

“That would be awkward for Shiro to come home to.”

“You’re telling me.” 

     They laughed together for a little longer before they finished their food and put their dishes away. They then settled on the couch together and Keith turned on a TV show for them to waste time on. Lance curled up next to him with ease and smiled at the strong arms that wrapped around him. He allowed his body and his hormones to relax and take a break as he watched the show that was playing.

     Exhausted would be the first word Lance would use to describe how he felt. Between all the activity and the emotional involvement in it Lance felt like he could fall right back to sleep. After exhausted, Lance felt absolutely happy. He enjoyed the warm embrace of his alpha, and was happy to finally just be able to enjoy spending time alone with him. Once his heat and Keith’s rut was over it was like they could barely have a conversation by themselves. It was either Shiro, or Hunk and Pidge, or it was the fact that they had to go back to work, or even just feeling embarrassed to want to be alone when everyone else obviously wanted them functioning in society. Knowing now that they were bonded the entire time made Lance feel less embarrassed about how badly he just wanted to be alone with Keith.

     It only took an hour of watching whatever fandoms show they turned on for them to fall asleep again. There really was nothing quite like falling asleep with a lover knowing that everything was okay. Lance clung to his warmth and appreciated the feeling of reciprocated affection squeezing him closer. There was an ache in his chest to get closer, and so he wiggled in and reached up to lazily tangle his fingers in Keith’s hair. He wasn’t sure what time it was or how long they had been asleep, but he was certain that Keith would be waking up with him soon. So he stayed there and hummed as he gently trailed his hand down to the alpha’s neck. Then he twitched.

     It was odd. Lance touched the spot again and felt arms tighten around him. He peeked up at the spot his fingers brushed and furrowed at the marks from last night. While they used to be fresh and pink they now looked white and healed. They looked as if those teeth marks had been there for years instead of mere hours. Lance touched them again, but was quickly distracted by the feeling of Keith’s lips on his jaw.

“Mm…Lance,” he murmured. Lance let his eyes flutter shut again, and settled his hand over Keith’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Lance whispered.

“What time is it?” His voice rasped with sleep, and Lance wasn’t ashamed to admit it turned him on. He bit his lip and nosed under his lover’s ear.

“Who cares?” He hummed. 

     Keith chuckled and teasingly clamped his teeth over Lance’s neck. The omega gasped and went ridged as he slowly pulled away, the flesh gently slipping from between his canines. Lance shivered when Keith immediately dived back in to lick the spot he just bit and dug his fingers into Keith’s shirt as he continued. He then pinched his brows and leaned in to bite his neck in retaliation. Keith chuckled, but tensed up himself when Lance ran his tongue over the white marks he had discovered.

“You’re so cute,” he huffed.

     Greedy hands drifted under Lance’s shirt, and it didn’t take long before he was naked from the waist up. All he had left was his boxers, and Keith seemed keen on addressing that next if Lance hadn’t distracted him with his needy kisses. He had his own hands in Keith’s shirt, and they were both completely naked in seconds after that. Lance easily reclaimed his position on top of Keith and leaned down to kiss the unmarked side of his neck. Sweet fingers drifted down his arched back, and he virtually purred at the sensation.

“Round four already,” Keith noted. Lance giggled and kissed up his jaw.

“I guess so,” he replied before kissing his lips.

“How long do you think we can keep this up before getting tired?” Keith asked as he brought both hands up to Lance’s hips. The omega rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Who knows? I’m surprised we’ve kept it up this long. I’m not gonna question it because you’re just too damn good for me to complain,” he said. Keith smiled wide and kissed him gently on the lips.

“Good idea…”

     Lance nodded and then reached down to position himself on Keith’s dick. Despite his casual demeanor, he was hard as a rock. His body almost rocking up in Lance’s loose fist he used to hold him up. Of course that was the hottest thing Lance had seen since his rut, so he eagerly lowered himself and started sinking down on his length. Keith groaned at the first push and let his head flop down against the armrest as Lance sunk down lower and lower until he had every inch securely inside him. 

     With his neck stretched out so perfectly, Lance could see every single detail of the marks he had left. A sense of pride filled his chest as he realized they existed because of _him_. He circled his hips and felt his breath get heavy at the thought. Keith groaned again and really dug his fingers into Lance’s hips. He then rocked his own hips and Lance’s breath hitched before he let out a satisfying moan.

“God, you sound so good. Every fucking time,” Keith said through clenched teeth as he rocked his hips up harder. Lance squeaked in surprise from how powerful his thrust was, and let those strong hands set the pace of his hips. It was the illusion of control he gave Keith that made him smirk.

“I love you, baby,” Lance whispered. Keith clenched his jaw and repeated the action. Lance hummed in pleasure before leaning down and kissing the unmarked side of Keith’s neck.

     As they continued, Lance left five more brand new marks over Keith’s neck and a little over his chest. They were shiny and a little pink, but satisfying to make either way. Combined with the mental rush he got from being on top and in control his orgasm was one of the most blissful ones he’s had in a long time. Keith finished inside him as he gently stroked the white marks on the other side of his neck, and bit his lip hard at how hard Keith was shaking because of it. He smiled.

     Showers happened, and then they had to get dressed. Lance stared down at his clothes from the previous day and realized he didn’t have any extra clothes. He dressed himself in he old outfit anyways, and joined Keith on his bed. Before he could say anything, the alpha had him wrapped up in a tight hug. Lance giggled and let the other man cover his face with kisses.

“Keith! Oh my…you’re too much.”

“I love you,” Keith hummed. Lance smiled and hugged him back.

“I love you…”

“Y’know, as awful as heat sickness is, I’m really glad you collapsed in my kitchen from it or else I wouldn’t have tried to even talk to you for at least five months,” Keith sighed as he snuggled Lance’s neck. Lance laughed and and gently ran his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“Oh really? Don’t tell me you’re the shy type,” he teased.

“Mm…more like the suffer in silence type,” Keith replied. Lance giggled and snuggled him back as they settled on their sides.

“If you didn’t do anything I definitely would have,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Most definitely. I have a way with words.”

“Oh, I’ve noticed,” Keith nosed at Lance’s scent glands and the omega smiled wide at that.

“Is that supposed to be a diss?”

“Mmm…maybe?” They laughed together and Keith pulled back to give Lance a gentle kiss. “I’m just glad you came that night.”

“Me too,” Lance whispered.

“I didn’t even know what to think when I saw you. I thought it was just supposed to be Hunk and Pidge, but…damn…”

“Yeah, it was kind of a last minute decision,” he nodded.

“How do you know Shiro again? I know Hunk and Pidge were he students,” Keith questioned. Lance felt his heart drop at that and pulled away from Keith completely to sit up. The alpha joined him, and Lance could smell his concern and desire to comfort. “Lance?”

“I…I was in their class too,” Lance admitted. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Oh…oh, _shit_ okay…I remember…fuck, your mom said something about that,” he nodded and tried to think back. Lance nodded as well to confirm.

“Yeah…I don’t really like to think about it, but…” he took a deep breath and sighed. “Part of the reason I started skipping my heats was because I…they became so irregular and uncontrollable that I went into heat in the middle of his class. He’s, of course, an alpha, so he didn’t want to get too involved, but he made sure I got the help that I needed. It was just…so embarrassing that I dropped the class, and…actually dropped out of college completely,” he told him. Keith furrowed his brows.

“You dropped out completely?” He asked. Lance nodded and hunched up.

“I-I-I just couldn’t go back there. I just…thinking about it _now_  I know probably no one cared, but at the time I was so embarrassed and so infuriated with myself and my body that…I just didn’t want to be seen for a long time. I was still at home back then, so my mom had to help me through my heat. You already know she’s no where near qualified for that. After that I just…stopped taking the placebos and started skipping. For a while it worked really well and I was able to get a decent job and move in with Hunk and Pidge, but…I never really got over that.”

“I’m so sorry, Lance. That’s a lot to carry with yourself,” Keith said. Lance shrugged and leaned against his lover’s shoulder.

“Shit happens…I’m just trying to move on. I’m hoping this new birth control will help me,” he murmured. Keith nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders.

“Five days,” he assured him.

“Yeah, if we’re gonna be going out into public we need to go to my apartment and grab some clothes,” Lance announced.

     Keith blinked. Shit.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve looked over this exactly zero (0) times so uhhhhh sorry if there’s hella misspellings :(

     The awkward part about Keith’s friendships with Hunk and Pidge is that they knew he had done absolutely filthy things to their best friend and roommate. Like, acknowledging it was unavoidable, and as desperately as they all wished they could move past it they all seemed kinda stuck on it. Keith couldn’t really blame them. He just showed up out of no where and now he’s following Lance around like a dog on a leash. A more simply spoken person would say that he’s whipped, but Keith didn’t say that because he didn’t like to talk about the fact that it was (mostly) true.

     Yes, Keith liked Lance _a lot_. He wasn’t expecting to fall for someone so boisterous in such a short amount of time, and yet there he was. Fucking _bonded_  to him on accident, yet totally into the idea of being bonded for life. He loved everything from how stubborn and confident Lance was to how vulnerable and trusting he had been with Keith. Taking in everything the omega had to offer and giving a part of himself in return was something Keith didn’t do often. The fact that Lance knew things about him he’d never imagine telling anyone except for Shiro made him attached. Sue him.

     Of course he was also just an alpha who mated an omega during his heat, so of course hormones played a role in things. Hormones play a role in most things in people’s life. That doesn’t mean it’s a bad role. Keith was thankful for its role, but certain aspects could be annoying.

     Competition was one of those annoying aspects. Keith only really felt competitive with other alphas, so whenever he came in contact with Pidge…he knew he had to pump the breaks on his instincts. That’s why he wasn’t too eager to go with Lance back to his apartment. Still, stubbornness forbade him to stay home, and so he had to resist the urge to drop kick the little alpha smiling so smugly in front of him.

“Welcome back, ya freaks,” she grinned. Keith felt his face twitch with annoyance. Lance merely greeted her with their usually fist bump.

“Sup, dude. We just need to get some clothes and shit. We’ll be out of your hair in no time,” he assured her. She nodded as they walked in and shut the door behind her.

“Good. I don’t need alpha hormones in here,” she teased. Keith clenched his teeth and crossed his arms.

“Pidge, you’ve never been polite,” Lance said. She shrugged as he made his way to his bedroom. Keith desperately followed.

“This is killing me,” he grumbled and sat on Lance’s bed. The omega laughed and tossed him one of his clean shirts.

“You’re being dramatic,” he decided.

“I’m essentially in another alpha’s territory, Lance. All I wanna do right now is grab you and run,” Keith deadpanned and tossed the shirt in his duffle bag on the floor. Lance sighed and grabbed a few more shirts and added it to the bag.

“I’m sorry. I really appreciate you coming with me though. Just going to the bathroom gives me the sniffles,” Lance said and moved onto his pants.

“It gives me chills,” Keith murmured in agreement. Lance plopped three pairs of jeans in the bag before climbing into Keith’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Good thing I’ll always come back to warm you up,” he hummed and leaned in for a kiss. Keith didn’t have the heart to stop him, but quickly pulled back with an uncomfortable look on his face.

“Baby, as much as I would absolutely love to do anything with you…it’s a little awkward here,” he said. Lance frowned.

“Why?”

“Because-“ Keith was interrupted by a knock on the door and Pidge immediately swinging it open.

“Hey, uh, could you guys not fuck around in the apartment? Shit smells gross,” she said. Lance rolled his eyes and got off his alpha.

“ _Fine_ ,” he groaned and continued packing up.

“Thanks dude,” she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

“Are you gonna watch the whole time?” Keith asked while trying, and failing, to keep the bite out of his words. She raised a brow at him.

“Someone has to make sure you lovesick idiots keep off the bed,” she said simply.

“Lance started it! I told him not here!” Keith snapped.

“Baby,” Lance said sternly. Keith sighed and let his head down. Pidge tried to stifle a laugh, but was met with the omega’s disappointed glare. “You’re not being much help. At least try to be civil,” he said. Pidge groaned and pried herself off the door frame.

“Fine,” she grumbled and finally left them alone. Keith huffed and let himself fall back onto Lance’s cold bed.

     Turns out that was a little bit of a mistake because suddenly Keith was dizzy and overwhelmed with Lance’s scent. He could smell the stale fever in his sheets, and it made his heart ache to think that he left him alone like that. Every second Keith felt sad and alone while Lance wasn’t with him for the past month Lance most definitely had it worse. He hated that. All he wanted to do was protect him and make him happy, but he couldn’t change the fact that Lance had suffered because of him. It drove him mad.

“Hey…” Lance’s gentle voice broke Keith’s train of thought and he looked over as the other man crawled onto the bed next to him. He gave him a comforting kiss on the forehead, and Keith moved his hand to brush his fingers down the inside of Lance’s arm. “What’s up?” He asked.

“I hate that I made you sick,” Keith blurted. Lance frowned.

“Honey, you didn’t make me sick. We didn’t know what we did,” he assured him.

“We didn’t know what _I_ did,” Keith corrected. The bitterness in his voice was harsh. Lance sighed and fiddled with Keith’s dark hair.

“I thought we were okay with this…”

“I mean…I still didn’t even ask, and I should’ve known better,” he murmured. Lance shook his head and kissed his forehead again.

“You’re stupid,” was all he said before starting to pull back. Keith pulled him back without thinking and sat up to give him a proper kiss.

“I am…” he whispered against his lips. Lance sighed and shook his head.

“You think you’re stupid for the wrong reasons.”

“Lance-“

“I’m _happy_  with this, okay? I’m really _really_  happy about it,” he interrupted. Keith frowned.

“I just hate that I left you alone for so long.”

“I hate that I left _you_  alone for so long. Neither of us knew what was going on,” Lance replied.

“Yes, but I _should’ve_  known-“

“Just because you’re a heat nurse doesn’t mean you should know everything all the time. You’re a human first, Keith,” Lance said and cupped his face. Keith pulled Lance back into his lap and held him tight around his waist.

“I’m yours before anything else “ he hummed and pressed his forehead to Lance’s. The omega giggled a little and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Good. Glad you know that,” He cooed. Keith kissed him again, and Lance was happy to accept the affection before pulling away and continuing packing.

     Within the hour they were back at Keith’s house and finally alone again. The alpha clung to his love while Lance stroked his hair. It was silent in the living room. Instead of the idle chatter and background noise from the TV, all Keith could hear was Lance’s heartbeat. It was gentle and calm, and it was the most comforting thing he had heard in a long time. Relaxing was hard since his rut, but thankfully he knew why it had been so difficult before. Simply laying with the one person he wanted more than anyone or anything else was the easiest thing to settle into.

“Baby…” Lance murmured. Keith furrowed his brows, his eyes closed and his arms wrapped tightly around Lance’s waist.

“Mm…”

“We’ve got four days until I see the doctor,” Lance reminded him. Keith hummed and merely snuggled him. Lance sighed and then cupped his face. “I don’t know if you should come with me,” he confessed. Keith shook his head and nosed his collarbone.

“Not really an option,” he finally spoke. Lance raised a brow despite the fact that Keith couldn’t see it, but he was certain he knew Lance was doing it.

“Oh really?”

“Yup.”

“What’s preventing that from being an option?” Lance questioned. Keith rolled them over so Lance was pinned under him, and then he pushed himself up to look him in the eye.

“Because my stupid instincts tell me to never leave your side,” he sighed.

“Keith-“

“I genuinely think I’d go mad,” he interrupted. Lance frowned up at him cutely, and Keith caressed his cheek as he took in every detail of his expression.

“Baby, Pidge is our _friend_  and you could barely avoid a fight,” he pointed out.

“Pidge wanted to fight,” Keith said simply before brushing his fingers down to Lance’s chin.

“I know…”

“Besides, I was in her territory. The hospital isn’t anyone’s territory,” he continued. His voice setting softer and quieter as he spoke. Lance gently nodded, and the alpha tilted his chin up. “You, on the other hand, are literally mine now. Just like I’m yours,” he whispered and leaned down.

“How old fashioned,” Lance mumbled. Keith smirked and kissed him gently.

“As long as we’re marked…I belong to you, and you belong to me. I can’t stand the idea of being away from you during your appointment,” he spoke against his lips while he moved his hand to cup his cheek again.

“You’re being dramatic,” Lance sighed. His mind hazy from Keith pinning him to the couch.

“Maybe. I can’t exactly help it when you drive me crazy,” he murmured and kissed him again. 

     Lance reached up and spread his hands over Keith’s chest. He then brushed his fingers against the white marks on his clavicle, and Keith instantly let out a growl. The omega dipped his hand under his collar to touch more of them and smiled when Keith wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist. Thin fingers continued up to touch more of the marks before Lance touched the first mark he left. Keith shivered and kissed him harder with pinched brows. The scar tissue so sensitive to Lance’s touch it practically made him vibrate with the need to fuck him into the sofa. His hand made its way under his shirt, and Lance was definitely more than pleased with that.

“Another round?” Lance hummed. He smiled at his breathless lover, and felt proud of the fact that his mark was what made him so riled up. Keith nodded without a word and resumed his kissing and his touching. Lance arched his back, and Keith nipped at his lower lip and then at his jaw.

“Claim me,” Lance urged in a hoarse voice. Keith grunted and instead reached down to squeeze the front of his pants. Lance gasped and dragged his hand from the back of Keith’s neck down to his chest. His fingers feeling every raised mark he had left behind in the process.

“You’re already mine,” Keith whispered hotly. Lance whimpered and gripped the front of his shirt.

“Baby…”

     The sound of Lance’s jeans being undone filled him with excitement, and he melted as Keith reached into his boxers and touched him properly. His eyes rolled back as he kissed down to his neck, and moaned at all the stimulation. Rough fingers were tight around his cock, and the pure and direct pleasure made his toes curl. He had become so accustomed to Keith being inside him that this type of stimulation felt almost overwhelming by itself. His brain turned into mush, and he could barely process the other hand pushing up his shirt and the wet lips mouthing at his pulse.

     It was like Keith had some random burst of energy. Whether it was connected to his reaction to Lance touching the new marks on his neck or something else Lance didn’t care. He was in heaven. His love giving him such undivided attention to him and his pleasure was always thrilling, but the simple stimulation reminded him of their first time being sexual. His needy and hazy heat wave. Keith’s strong and grounded encouragement. His hands on Lance’s body as he touched himself. Just thinking about it again made Lance shiver and wrap his arms around his lover’s neck.

“Fuck…oh, _god_.”

“So cute…so perfect…god, I love you…” Keith murmured before nibbling his ear. Lance whimpered and arched his body into Keith’s touch. He pulled a little faster and squeezed a little harder, and Lance was essentially putty in his hands.

“Keith…Jesus Christ,” he sighed and gripped his shoulders.

“C’mon, baby. I wanna see,” Keith urged and pulled back. Lance blushed bright red when he was suddenly exposed, and covered his eyes with his arm to avoid feeling embarrassed. Gentle fingers moved his arm, and when he opened his eyes he felt so exposed. 

     Despite not a stitch of clothing being removed, Lance felt more than naked. Just knowing that Keith was watching him would always make Lance feel self conscious during sex, but he was comforted by the fact that the alpha was always distracted by his own pleasure at the same time. To see his eyes so focused and zeroed in on him made him antsy, and he tried to turn his head away to hide himself again. It was unsuccessful, needless to say, because Keith’s stare was so intense Lance could feel it burn into every detail. His body was tight as the pressure started to build and swell inside him. He gripped the couch behind him, and suddenly let out a loud moan as Keith focused on rubbing his head.

“Shit…so hot,” Keith huffed and used his free hand to touch Lance’s abdomen. 

     The omega trembled at his soft touches, and jerked violently when he thumbed his slit. He clenched his teeth as he hissed to stifle a moan, but eventually Keith milked it out of him and he was helpless to the sounds he forced out of him. His body so tense and the sensation so much he couldn’t help but mewl and toss his head back from the attention.

“You’re perfect. Everything about you,” Keith whispered and used that free hand to hold his hips down. Lance whimpered and peeked up at his lover. Keith took that opportunity to lean down and kiss him sweetly on the lips. Lance accepted the kiss and dug his fingers into his shirt again.

“Please…please…fuck me…I need you,” Lance gasped after the kiss ended. Keith groaned and circled his thumb around Lance’s head. The omega’s eyes flickered back and he immediately melted before cumming all over his stomach. Keith quickly ducked down to lick him clean, and Lance was surprised to feel his tongue lap up the little puddle.

“Fuck…” he sighed and let his body finally relax. Keith tucked him back in his boxers before kissing his belly and then kissing up to his chest. “Jesus…”

     Lance wasn’t surprised by the hungry look in Keith’s eyes when he pulled back. No, it was the feral growl he let out when he stripped him of his clothes that made Lance gasp. It was so instinctual that Lance only realized his body was reacting on its own when Keith fit his hand under the perfect curve of his spine. He touched the marks again before roughly ripping Keith’s shirt off and kissing the scar tissue. He quickly stopped when he felt his own flesh rip underneath Keith’s molars and cried out from the pleasure and the shock.

     Warm blood rushed down Lance’s clavicle, but it was eagerly licked up. The release of pressure from his teeth made Lance whimper and miss them, but he was distracted when Keith rubbed his cock between his wet cheeks. Slick dumped itself everywhere the moment Keith bit him, and as his alpha sunk in his entire body got uncomfortably hot. He blubbered and whined while Keith continued to suck and clean the wound like he felt he should’ve the first time. Each pass of his tongue making Lance jolt and shiver, and therefore pushing his cock deeper and deeper inside the ecstatic omega.

“ _Yes!_ “ was the first intelligible thing Lance said. The confirmation encouraged Keith to grip his hips and push him even closer, and he was immediately rewarded with more.

“Oh _fuck_ , Keith!” Lance gasped. Keith groaned and moved lower to sink his teeth in again. Lance jumped, his body overwhelmed with everything that was happening and his mind racing. His chest heaved and his fingers tightly gripped Keith’s hair. “A-Ahh…haahhh… _shit_.”

“‘M sorry,” Keith huffed. Blood smeared up his cheek as he tried to tend to both of the marks he left. Lance shook his head. His body was most definitely in shock, but he loved the high that came from his lover.

“No…a-aah-again…” he begged. Keith groaned and nuzzled the unmarked side of Lance’s neck.

“I-I didn’t mean…I-I-I just… _fuck_.”

“It’s okay,” Lance sighed. He softened his fingers to stroke Keith’s hair, and pressed comforting kisses to his temple and the top of his head. “Just…just keep going, Okay? You’re good…y-you feel _so_  good.”

“I love you,” Keith whimpered and rolled his hips. Lance moaned and locked his legs around the alpha’s waist.

“I love you…I love you…god, _Keith!_ “

     Everything felt hazy from all the hormones. The excitement that came from Keith marking him made him feel like he had just ran a marathon. As he continued Lance found himself mindlessly begging for another mark. Another rush of his impulsiveness and his love. It was a feeling unlike anything Lance had ever experienced. It was better than the heat, it was better than the rut. It was purely Keith, and that’s all what lance wanted.

“Fuck…fuck… _fuck!_ “ Keith swore as he came inside his omega. Lance let out one last moan before following for a second time. His body limp with adrenaline rushing through his veins. It took him a moment to feel the soft pecks Keith was leaving around his jaw.

“‘M sorry…’m so sorry,” he whispered before moving over an gently kissing the marks he left. 

     Lance didn’t have the energy to say anything. He could barely keep his eyes open to see Keith’s panicked expression. Instead all he could do was let himself be picked up and carried away. Nothing about it stressed him out since he was confident Keith was the one carrying him up the stairs. His scent made it obvious, and, despite the excessive panic in it, his scent was the most comforting things lance had ever smelled. He clung to his lover once he felt in control of his arms again, and discovered he was still shaking. The last thing he remembered before finally just giving up and falling asleep was the sound of running water and the smell of soap. He smiled, and then dozed off.


	13. Thirteen

     When Lance woke up he didn’t quite recognize where he was. He knew he was still in Keith’s house, but the bathroom looked different. For one, Keith’s shower didn’t have a tub. For two, it vaguely smelled like Shiro, so he assumed this was Shiro’s bathroom. The water was still warm, and there were bubbles. The tub itself was rather big, but nothing too fancy. He had a bath cushion under his neck.

“How’s the temperature?” Keith asked. Lance blinked over at his lover, and was surprised to see him at the farthest side of the tub. He frowned.

“‘T’s good…” he replied. Keith nodded, avoiding his eyes and swirling his fingers in the soaps.

“Good.”

“Keith-“

“Are you hungry? I can go get you some food,” he offered. Lance was silent. “I…I think there’s still some spaghetti.”

“I’d rather you come in with me,” Lance said. Keith paused for a moment before moving more of his hand under the water.

“I’m in.” Lance lightly splashed him.

“No you’re _not_ and you’re acting weird,” he said. Keith sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I just don’t wanna hurt you,” he murmured. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Uh, okay Edward Cullen. You’re being dramatic _and_  emo,” Lance deadpanned. Keith shot him a pained look.

“I did it _again_ , Lance. _Twice_.”

“Did what again?”

“Claim you without permission.”

“I’ve literally been asking you to fucking do that for two days now,” Lance snapped. Keith bit his lip and looking down at the water.

“I just…I-I dunno…I don’t feel like I deserve to…” just take whatever he wants. Lance crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Keith, I dunno what to tell you. I literally wanted you to do that. You didn’t just do it without my permission,” he huffed.

“I’m so used to resisting it,” Keith whispered. Lance blinked at him, but Keith’s eyes were stuck on the water. “Everyday at work…and it’s not like I _want_ to claim my patients at work, but…fuck, I’m only a person. These stupid instincts. I can never just tell them to shut the fuck up,” he continued. Lance nodded.

“Instincts are pretty shitty,” he agreed.

“I mean…I-I’ve never really had a mate before,” Keith admitted. Lance wasn’t surprised, but this wasn’t something they had talked about before. “I’ve never…been so close with someone where this isn’t a big deal. I’m so used to just…not being the right person to do it.”

“You’re the right person for me, Keith,” Lance murmured and leaned closer to hold his hand under the water. Keith sighed and closed his eyes.

“I’m just worried you’ll regret all of it. That you’ll realize I’m not the right one, or that you’ll meet someone else and wish you’d have been claimed by them instead,” he continued. Lance shook his head and kissed the top of Keith’s head.

“That’s where you’re gonna have to tell yourself that you’re wrong, baby. I know what I want,” Lance assured him. Keith gently touched up Lance’s arm before finally looking at him again.

“Yeah…I’m just scared. I’ve been able to resist for this long, but it feels like it’s getting harder and harder to say no to the same things. I dunno if this is normal,” he said. Lance frowned and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, water seeping into his teeshirt.

“Maybe we should get you a doctors appointment too,” Lance suggested. Keith sighed and let his forehead rest against his mate’s.

“Maybe…I don’t want to lose control again…” he murmured.

“Again?” Lance hummed curiously. Keith looked away, cheeks tinted red with shame.

“I…had a lot of issues as a kid. I used to be pretty violent before I presented. It took a long time for me to handle myself around others, and…I just don’t wanna slip back into that,” Keith explained. Lance furrowed his brows and gently cupped the back of Keith’s head.

“Childhood is tough, but you’re not a kid anymore. I don’t think you’re slipping any time soon,” he assured him. Keith allowed himself to touch more of his omega, and slid his hands down his back. He looked down at Lance’s chest and couldn’t help but feel guilty looking at the two marks across it.

“I just…didn’t think about it,” he said staring at the half healed marks.

“Is that so bad?”

“I was so rough about it.” Lance was quiet for a moment.

“My question still stands…Keith, physically, I’m fine,” he said.

“I wanted to be gentle when I did it…I wanted it to be thought out and sweet. I feel like…I just threw it out.”

“Then you can mark me again. The way _you_  want it,” Lance said simply. Keith couldn’t help but snort.

“Are you implying that this is how _you_ wanted it?” He questioned finally meeting his eyes again. Lance coyly bit his lip to hide his smile.

“Maybe. I dunno, there’s something hot about being claimed in the heat of the moment,” he replied. Keith laughed and shook his head.

“You’re so full of it,” he murmured and pressed their foreheads together again.

     They didn’t stay connected long before Lance was not-so-subtly trying to pull off Keith’s teeshirt. The alpha couldn’t help but chuckle when he felt thin fingers scrunching up the fabric and tugging until he finally pulled back and allowed Lance to remove the garment. After it was tossed to the side Lance leaned against the tub with a wide smile and lidded eyes. Keith shook his head and leaned on the bath as well. He gently touched Lance’s elbow with his finger before moving to touch down his side again. Once his hand trailed under the water, Lance had already leaned in for a kiss.

“We shouldn’t do much here,” Keith said before Lance could kiss him again. The omega pouted.

“Why not? Bath sex is like almost as hot as shower sex,” Lance’s voice had gone sultry, and Keith clenched his jaw to restrain himself.

“It’s Shiro’s bath,” he pointed out. Lance sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Let’s go to your room,” he suggested. Keith smiled before nodding and standing up.

“Sounds like a good idea.”

     Keith really wanted to take it slow. He really truly did. He wanted to be gentle and loving and take Lance apart bit by bit and watch his lover dissolve into a puddle of passion. It was all he could think about as he followed Lance back to his bedroom, and it flooded his mind as they playfully kissed each other once their bodies met his sheets. Unfortunately all it took was one little nip on his neck and all of the sudden he couldn’t think about anything else except pinning Lance down and shoving his cock inside him immediately. And so he did.

“ _Fuck!_ “ Lance groaned. His chest flat against the mattress and Keith’s hand hard on the back of his neck. He whimpered as his hands were quickly gathered and pressed to the small of his back.

“Jesus…fuck, you’re so tight,” Keith growled as he pressed his hips flushed against his omega’s ass. Lance whined and pressed back on his thick cock.

“Alpha…alpha, fuck me,” he panted. Keith growled and tightened his grip on Lance’s nape. His fingers made it harder to suck in the oxygen Lance needed, but he found that it only made him feel fuller with each pulse of his blood. “…aaahh…” his moan was weak, and it made Keith snatch his hand back and instead gripped his hip.

“Fucking Christ,” he hissed and shook his head. Lance moaned at the relief and then shook his hips to try and get Keith to move again. He groaned at the sight of his body move in such a seductive way, and then roughly rolled his hips into him. Lance gasped and tilted himself up higher to take him deeper.

 

“Yes…yes yes _yes_ , baby,” he chanted.

     Keith grunted and thrusted his hips harshly. Each time he pushed harder and harder until his skin was slapping against his mates. Cute little gasps left Lance’s throat, and with how fast Keith was fucking into him he couldn’t fit in a full moan. Hearing him struggle to properly moan and gasp in response filled Keith with a sense of pride, and so he slowed his pace in favor of shoving and fucking him hard and rough. Only then could Lance finally let out a proper moan, and it was still broken from how hard Keith pushed and pulled inside of him.

“Oo-oo-ooh!” Lance sighed with each pound. 

     Keith let go of his wrists to pet at his slim cinnamon hips, and leaned down to brush his lips over the fully healed scar on his shoulder blade. Lance came instantly when he kissed it, but didn’t protest when Keith continued to fuck him through it. Instead he desperately screamed for more and more until Keith was spilling inside of him.

“Fuck…” Keith gasped and pulled out to watch the combination of slick and cum roll down his trembling thighs.

“More…a-alpha, please…want more,” Lance whined and cutely swayed his hips in hopes to tempt him closer. 

     Keith clenched his jaw. Despite just cumming, he couldn’t deny that his lover was quick to turn him on again. He grabbed at the soft flesh, and Lance moaned contently as Keith lapped up the drips running down his smooth skin. His omega squealed with happiness as he continued up to kiss and run his tongue over his hole. Nails dug into Lance’s plush cheeks, and the pain only made Lance moan louder.

“Take me again…as many times…god, just fuck me again,” Lance begged and tried pushing his hips back again. 

     Keith moved up and trailed his lips over the small of his back and the notches of his spine. Each kiss was followed by a needy moan, and Keith loved every one. He roughly pushed Lance over onto his back, and rushed down to meet his lips. The omega groaned in appreciation, and reached down to stroke his cock as he situated them for their next position.

“Yes… _yes_ …please, baby…mmmhh…fuck me…j-just like this… _please_ …fuck me like you want…fuck…” Lance rambled between each kiss, but Keith let him go on as he less than carefully pushed into him again. At the first sign of pressure Lance was already blubbering even more. Keith kissed the healing marks on his chest, and Lance came instantly.

“F-fucking…holy _shit_ , baby!” He gasped. Keith wedged his hand under his back to touch the healed mark and Lance sobbed.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” Keith whispered. Lance moaned pathetically as tears started rolling down his face.

“Keith!”

“I’m gonna fuck you so fucking hard…gonna fuck you against every fucking surface of this house. Everyone will know that you’re _mine_ ,” Keith rumbled against Lance’s lips. Lance cried out. “You fucking belong to me…you’re mine,” he whispered. Lance choked on a sob and came yet again. Keith bit his lip and fucked into him.

“Aa-aaahh! F-fuck!  _Fuck_ , I love you so much,” Lance called out. Keith growled against his mouth, eating up each moan as he let it out.

“I love you…love you so much. I wanna make you feel so fucking good,” Keith continued. 

     His hips rutting and thrusting faster and faster as Lance scrambled for something solid. Eventually he settled his arms around Keith’s neck, and his nails over his spine. Keith bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling as Lance’s skin brushed against all the marks on his neck, and then grabbed his jaw to tilt his head away and claimed him again. Blood rushed over his tongue and he groaned loudly before lapping it up. Lance’s eyes rolled back from the pleasure and he could only let out a choked moan in response as Keith cleaned the wound.

     It took a full hour of non-stop fucking before Keith even started to calm down. After that he still couldn’t stop himself from gnawing on Lance’s fresh marks as he stroked the poor thing past his limits. Thankfully he loved the overstimulation, and welcomed it with tears and drool as Keith made him cum again and again while tending to his new wounds. Three more marks joined Lance’s body, and he loved every single one of them. Each pass of Keith’s tongue over the tender flesh made Lance hard again, so it was definitely a good thing that he was so willing to bring Lance over the edge so many times. By the time Keith was done with him he couldn’t stop shaking.

“Fuck…” Keith sighed as he nuzzled the trembling omega. Lance held onto him tightly around his neck. His fingers finding their way to the delicate healed marks on Keith’s neck. They were nothing compared to the scar tissue Keith left on him, but feeling the subtle bands of healed flesh that Lance left behind filled him with a sense of joy as he let his tired eyes slip close.

“Thank you,” Lance whispered.

“For what? I think that can be classified as torture,” Keith mumbled and nosed at his jaw. Lance giggled a little.

“Oh it definitively could be…but I meant…I’m saying thank you because I wanted you to do that and I hope you don’t feel guilty,” he explained. Keith hesitated for a moment before softly nuzzling against his neck.

“…I dunno what happened. I…I literally couldn’t control myself,” he whispered. Lance sighed and kissed his temple.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he hummed and gently stroked Keith’s hair. The alpha let his eyes slide close as Lance cradled him close.

“I just hope I didn’t hurt you,” he said. Lance chuckled.

“If that’s your worst than I think I can handle myself,” he assured him. Keith sighed and nuzzled again.

“I’m scared,” he confessed. Lance’s smile dropped as he realized how serious his fear was. He gently guided Keith’s head back to look at him, and his heart ached to see his glassy eyes. Tears threatened to fall at any moment, but Keith was quick to look away and aggressively wipe them away.

“Baby…”

“I-I dunno what’s going on,” he whimpered. Lance cradled his head again, and Keith finally let a sob rip free. “What’s wrong with me?”

     Lance wanted to say that there was nothing wrong, but he was starting to get concerned too. Surely it wasn’t the fever, right? It should’ve gone down since they’ve stayed close and mated again. What was this that made Keith so…wild and upset? He gently ran his fingers through Keith’s hair before kissing the top of his head again.

“I don’t know…but you’ll be okay,” lance assured him.

“How do you know?” Keith whispered. Lance sighed and then kissed his forehead.

“Because I’ll make sure of it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shiro?”

“Hey, Lance. How’s everything going?”

     The omega glanced at his lover asleep on the bed. He continued to pace across Keith’s bedroom, and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Shivers ran down his spine as he brushed the edges of his marks.

“Uh…I’m not sure,” he answered truthfully. Keith had been passed out for a couple hours, and Lance had no idea who else to call for help.

“Oh? Are you guys okay? What happened?” Shiro’s voice dipping into genuine concern. It was comforting to hear him worried yet calm.

“I-I’m not sure, but we’re both worried. Keith…Keith is getting a little…out of control,” he said vaguely. His cheeks flushed as he debated how much detail he should go into.

“Out of control? What do you mean?”

“When we’re calm everything is okay, but…w-when things get heated he says he doesn’t mean to be so…rough…and it scares him. I-I mean…he’s not _hurting_  me, but it is a little strange that once he’s level headed he doesn’t like what he’s done,” Lance explained.

“Oh geez…I can see why he’d be upset about that. He used to lose his temper a lot when he first joined the family,” Shiro told him.

“Yeah, he mentioned that and said it’s why he’s scared. He doesn’t want to lose his temper anymore.”

“I dunno, Lance. He’s had perfect control since he started getting serious about his job. If he’s worried…I think you should get him to a doctor,” Shiro advised. Lance sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Do you think you could talk to him maybe? H-he’d be able to tell you more than me-“

“Honestly, Lance, that’s not a very good idea. If this has anything to do with his hormones, then just the fact that you’re calling me would upset him. He shouldn’t be around another alpha until this is figured out.” Lance let out a tired huff.

“That would explain why he was so difficult around Pidge,” Lance thought out loud.

“Was he around Pidge today?”

“Yeah, earlier today,” Lance confirmed.

“And he was testy?”

“He was…territorial over me. I…I-I dunno, he may have gotten worse since then,” he confessed. Shiro was silent on the other line for a moment.

“Lance, I think we should hang up,” he announced. Lance was stunned.

“What? Why?”

“If he’s gotten worse than he’ll _definitely_  hate the fact that you called me. Keep him calm, and get him to a doctor.”  
“But Shiro-“

“Shiro?” Keith mumbled as he started to sit up. Lance glanced at him with wide eyes and instantly hung up.

“Huh?”

“Is Shiro here?” Keith asked sounding on edge as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Lance shook his head and crawled closer to him.

“No! No, I-I was just…” he trailed off hopelessly as Keith blinked at him. His eyes were tired and bloodshot. “…I was just calling to see if he had any ideas about what’s wrong,” Lance told him truthfully. Keith clenched his jaw, and Lance could see his chest blooming with jealousy.

“You…called him?”

“Yeah…only…only because I was worried about you,” he assured him. That didn’t stop him from gnawing his bottom lip out of annoyance. Lance furrowed his brows and cupped Keith’s jaw so he could smooth his thumb over the raw flesh. “Baby, it’s no big deal.”

“Don’t you think we’ve had enough of Shiro? It’s always Shiro this and Shiro that,” he growled. Lance shook his head.

“C’mon, baby. You _know_ I only want you. He knows you well, that’s the only reason,” he continued to coo as he caressed Keith’s cheeks. The alpha’s eyes flickered close and he nuzzled into Lance’s touch.

“I just…can’t help it. I wanna rip his eyes out for even _looking_ at you,” he grumbled. Lance shook his head.

“He doesn’t look at me like you do. Baby, you marked me. I’m all yours,” he promised. Keith let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes to look at then healing scars.

“Mine…” Lance nodded vigorously.

“Yes! _All_ yours, baby,” he whispered as he pushed himself closer. Keith touched down Lance’s spine through the thin material of one of Keith’s shirts, and quickly slipped his hand under it.

“What’s happening to me?” Keith sighed. Lance pressed his forehead to his lover’s.

“I dunno…but we’re gonna make it through this. We should get you to a doctor,” Lance said. Keith nodded in agreement.

“I can’t…think. I’d normally be able to have an idea what’s going on but…fuck, all I can think about is you,” he said as he slowly and gently pulled Lance into his lap. The omega allowed Keith to hold onto him, and kissed his cheek.

“We’ll figure this out, okay? It’s just you and me right now, so you don’t need to think. I’m right here for you,” he whispered gently against his lips. Keith groaned and pushed Lance’s waist against him.

“Fuck…”

“We should get some food in us, okay? Do you want to order in, or should we cook something?” Lance asked. Keith rested his head against Lance’s neck.

“I…I dunno how much I can do,” Keith confessed. Lance nodded and cradled his head like he did before they passed out.

“Okay. How about we order in, and go downstairs? We can watch TV to get your mind off things while I order it for us,” Lance suggested. Keith sighed before nodding. He liked the sound of that.

“Okay…I’d like that,” he agreed. Lance smiled and kissed him gently.

“Okay. Let’s get some pants on you.”


End file.
